Zeron
by krasni
Summary: La reina Henrietta luego de la guerra contra Albion sabe que su país está en muy mala posición económica, mientras tanto la reina fija su vista en un posible aliado, el país de Zeron. El cual jamás se a aliado con ningún país de Halkeginia, quizás el nue
1. Chapter 1

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL _cadis _DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __Mientras que Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar Zero) le pertenece a Noburo Yamagushi (Escritor) y Eiji Usatsuka(Dibujante)._

_ZERON_

_CAPITULO 1_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

— Setenta mil...¿Estás seguro? — pregunto el hombre sentado en el trono.

— Si, majestad, nuestros informantes lo han confirmado— indico un hombre en armadura mientras se arrodillaba frente al trono.

Un silbido agudo se escucho.

— Nada mal— escucho el soldado al pelirrojo quien dio el silbido.

— Si general, pero no hay noticias del guerrero, se presume muerto en acción— indico el soldado.

— Puedes retirarte— indico el Rey.

El soldado hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

— ¿Setenta mil soldados? — musito el Rey en el trono.

Unas sombras aparecieron frente a él.

— Imposible— escucho al pelirrojo Ronald Weasley, comandante de sus ejércitos. Era un hombre de Veintitrés años, cabello rojo y ojos azules.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Weasley— indico su ministro de economía Draco Malfoy. Un hombre de Veintitrés Rubio y de ojos grises.

— La verdad es algo inquietantes, que un solo hombre pueda detener a setenta mil soldados— Indico la Pelirroja directora del hospital de la ciudad Ginny Weasley. Una mujer de veintidós cabello rojo y ojos celestes.

— Además supuestamente es de Tristain, no quiero menospreciar a ese país, pero la verdad, tiene un poder militar considerablemente bajo— indico Neville Longbotton su guardia y concejero personal. Un hombre de veintitrés de cabello y ojos negros.

— Aun así no hay que olvidar que Tristain tiene un mago de Vacio...Quizás si es posible— escucharon a la mano derecha del Rey, además de la directora del colegio de magia de Zeron, Hermione Granger. Una mujer de veintitrés cabello castaño y ojos color Miel.

— Yo pienso que es ridículo...Un hombre, mago de vacío o no, no podría retener a setenta mil hombres...Bueno quizás tu, pero dudo que alguien de este mundo pueda— indico un Castaño de ojos negros. Era Terry Boot, quien era el encargado de la prisión del país.

— Pienso lo mismo— indico una mujer castaña con ojos negros. Susan Bones, quien era la jueza principal del país.

El Rey suspiro.

—¿Luna? — pregunto el chico a su mano izquierda.

— No se...Tenemos poca información— aclaro la chica. Era Luna Lovegood, mano Izquierda del rey, además de la directora de investigaciones mágicas del país. Una mujer de veintidós de cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

El Rey estucho y miro atentamente a su círculo intimo.

— Hemos llegado hace seis años, y llevamos cuatro años gobernando...Esto de la magia de Vacio me comienza a molestar— indico el Rey.

— Sin información no podemos hacer nada, Harry— dijo Luna.

— Luna tiene un punto— escucho a Hermione.

— ¿Neville?— pregunto el rey.

— No es sabio mandar gente a Tristain...No son aliados...Es arriesgado— indico él.

Ron y Draco cabecearon.

Hermione se mostraba indecisa.

Ginny, Terry, y Susan parecían apoyar la idea d enviar a alguien a averiguar.

Luna se mostraba imparcial sin estar de un lado o del otro.

— Necesitamos mas información— indico el Rey.

Los demás estaban callados.

— Pero es verdad, por siglos el país de Zeron a estado sin comunicación del resto de los países, no quiero romper la tradición— indico él.

—¿Entonces?—pregunto Neville.

— Albion a sido tomado por Tristain, Gallia, Germania y Romalia...Supongo que se dividirán el territorio, y no creo que se los reyes se junten en otro lugar más que la misma Albion— dijo el Rey.

— Ya veo, recién tomado, el país no tendrá mucha defensa y podremos infiltrar a alguien— indico Ron cabeceando.

— O podríamos enviar a un emisario en nombre de Zeron— Dijo Hermione.

— Hermione, ya hablamos de esto, seguiremos con la tradición de incomunicación por ahora, no estamos listos para tener aliados, mucho menos estoy dispuesto a entregar nuestros conocimientos mágicos a otros países— indico el Rey.

Hermione no dijo nada pero se mordió los labios desaprobando claramente la negación de su Rey.

Todos comenzaron a discutir luego de eso.

Harry suspiro mientras escuchaba a duras penas todas las opiniones de los demás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta se paso un buen tiempo leyendo documentos, habían pasado ya dos días desde que envió a Agnes a buscar información sobre Saito.

La guerra por fortuna había terminado aun así, la reina se mantenía nerviosa ante cada sombra que aparecía cerca de ella.

Además como si fuera poco, tenían muy poco dinero, ya que invirtieron la mayoría en la guerra. Tristain no era un país rico como Gallia, Germania o Zeron.

Ahora mismo decenas de nobles estaban discutiendo sobre la difícil crisis económica que el país tenia por culpa de la guerra.

Su compromiso con el Rey de Germania había sido cancelado, como tal a pesar de que eran aliados no iban a darles dinero y ella lo sabía.

De los países de Halkeginia, todos tenían recursos que explotaban, Germania tenía el mejor acero del mundo, y tenían miles de de minas que exportaban a la mayoría de los otros países, ganando una fortuna por año. Además claro de una gran capacidad con el ganado, exportando carnes a todo el mundo. Sin contar con las minas de Oro que el país tenia.

Gallia tenía los grandes tecnologías y una mayor cantidad de minas de oro que Germania. Esas Tecnologías también se exportaban logrando fortunas rápidamente. Pero mientras que Germania tenía muy buen ganado, Gallia poseía los mejores caballos del mundo y cada uno de ellos podía valer fortunas si eran de alta calidad.

Romalia tenía no solo grandes Tecnologías, sino también la mayor cantidad de minas de oro del mundo, jamás tendrían problemas de dinero.

Mientras que no se sabía muy bien lo que Zeron poseía, era un país que no entallecía conversación con ningún otro, muchos lo consideran un país de blasfemo, por el hecho de no considerar al Fundador Brimir, como un dios.

Ese hecho se gano el desprecio de muchos países, la reina sabia que hace unos años hubo un golpe de estado en el país y el Rey y la mayoría de los nobles fueron eliminados y remplazados, el nuevo Rey un tal Harry Potter, no cambio la forma de pensar del país, con su gobierno, sino que parecía ser uno de los hombres que no veían al Fundador Brimir como un dios.

Aun así la chica no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir curiosidad por el país y su Rey. Mientras que Tristain estaba en el extremo este del continente, Zeron estaba en el extremo oeste. Mientras que Tristain tenía como países limítrofes a Germania, Gallia y Albion, Zeron tenía a Germania, Gallia y Romalia.

Era un país bastante grande por lo que ella sabía, tan grande como Gallia pero un poco más pequeño que Germania.

La Reina había estado cuando era niña tanto en Albion, como en Germania, Romalia y Gallia. Pero por sus bien custodiadas fronteras y la negación de dejar pasar a nadie excepto ciudadanos de Zeron, jamás pudo ver el país.

Por mucho tiempo los nobles intentaron persuadir al nuevo soberano de las tierras a una alianza, pero este rechazo amablemente cada propuesta, el único que a sido verdaderamente agresivo una vez, fue el Rey de Germania, la Reina sabía que su antiguo prometido fue con una fuerza militar bastante grande y exigió ver al Rey en las fronteras.

Henrietta no sabía que paso, pero escucho rumores que ambos reyes tuvieron una charla y que el Rey de Germania se retiro con sus tropas luego de disculparse y nunca más trato de saber nada de Zeron ni sus habitantes.

— _Me pregunto qué le habrá dicho_— pensó ella curiosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— Su Majestad, un mensaje de Romalia— musito un soldado entregándole una carta.

Harry cabeceo y luego que el sirviente se baya comenzó a leerla.

El chico suspiro y rápidamente escribió una contestación.

El papa seguía enviando el mismo mensaje desde hace años y él como siempre la misma contestación. El papa era un buen hombre y alguien con mucha Fe, desgraciadamente sus cartas eran siempre de lo mismo.

Harry apoyaba al pueblo tanto de aquellos que tenían fe en el Fundador Brimir, como aquellos que no. Y el papa como era su posición, insistía en que Harry debía demostrar como Rey tener más Fe, en simples palabras debía decir gracias al Fundador Brimir en cada discurso.

Harry por otro lado mandaba una negación, el no era un creyente, creía que el Fundador Brimir sin duda alguna, fue el mago más poderoso de la historia de Halkeginia, pero Harry no lo consideraba un dios, por eso era natural que el papa mandara una carta una vez al mes, desde que el chico se convirtió en rey, y como siempre Harry le regresaba una negativa.

— ¿Otra carta?— pregunto Neville.

Harry cabeceo.

— ¿Que se sabe? — pregunto él.

— Bueno realmente fue una reunión bastante simple se dividieron el país entre los cuatro...Bueno si se puede llamar a eso una división— indico el chico.

Harry alzo una ceja,

— Gallia solo pidió un puerto— aclaro Neville.

— ¿Solo un puerto? — pregunto Potter confundido.

El chico asintió.

El Rey se quedo pensativo.

— ¿Porque tan poco? — pregunto el Rey.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

— Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos, pero se cree que el guerrero murió en batalla— indico el chico.

— ¿Era el usuario del Vacío? — pregunto Harry.

— Su familiar— aclaro Neville.

— ¿Familiar Humano? Curioso— indico Potter.

Neville cabeceo.

La puerta se abrió luego de ser golpeada y Draco Malfoy entro.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunto el Rey.

El chico venia con un rostro imparcial.

— Me dirijo hacia Albion— indico el rubio.

— ¿Para? — pregunto el rey.

— Una fiesta por la victoria de los países aliados— indico él.

— ¿Que tiene que ver con nosotros? — pregunto Harry.

— Yo debo asistir a estas reuniones, porque no lo haces tu...Que no nos importe lo que pase en el resto del mundo, no significa que podamos rechazar cada invitación— indico el rubio.

—¿Iras como ministro de Economía o Draco Malfoy?— pregunto el Rey.

— Es lo mismo, quien me invito sabe perfectamente quien soy— indico Draco.

Harry suspiro.

— Genial, apuesto que me enviaran decenas de cartas luego de la fiesta— murmuro el chico.

— Y si no voy te enviaran centenares de ellas— aclaro Malfoy.

Harry levanto los brazos rindiéndose.

— ¿Ira alguien especial del que deba saber? — pregunto el Rey.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que nobles influyentes de Romania, Gallia, Germania y Tristain— indico Draco.

Harry giro hacia Neville y este se encogió de hombros.

— No hables de mas—advirtió el Rey.

Draco lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y salió del salón del trono.

— Me está dando mala fama, no crees— indico Harry.

Neville le sonrió con diversión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La chica suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana, hacia el inmenso jardín que media tanto como un pequeño pueblo.

Quería salir de ahí, siempre lo quiso, pero no podía hacerlo.

Prohibido por su padre.

Prohibido por su madre.

Prohibido por la enfermedad que la atormentaba desde niña.

Unos golpes se sintieron en la puerta, mientras se abría. La chica observo a un hombre de cincuenta de cabello rubio y barba blanca entrar por ella.

— Padre— dijo la chica.

— Mi querida, Cattleya...¿Te sientes mejor?— pregunto él.

La chica de pelo roso le sonrió con ternura.

— Si, ya no estoy cansada— indico él.

— Muy bien, iremos pronto a Albion a la fiesta, mandare a un sirviente que te ayude a cambiarte— indico él.

— ¿Madre y Eleonore nee-sama, están listas?— pregunto ella con voz algo cansada.

El duque la miro algo preocupado.

— Si querida, pero podemos esperar un poco más, si quieres descansar— indico él.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

— No padre, me cambiare enseguida— indico ella.

— Te enviare algunos sirvientes— indico él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco observo mientras bajaba del carruaje, la hermosa ciudad de Londinium, la ciudad capital del país Albion.

El chico siguió su camino mientras había decenas de nobles subiendo por las escaleras, miro tranquilamente de un lado a otro para ver a los nobles, nada que destacar, siempre era lo mismo, hombres y mujeres con modales intachables pero que no les importaba nada ni nadie, a Draco les hacia recordar a sus padres.

— ¡Cattleya! —Escucho el chico a alguien exclamar.

EL chico giro junto a muchos hombres y vio al hombre que había alzado la voz, un hombre de pelo rubio y una barba blanca, estaba tan bien vestido con ropa digna de un rey. En su ojo izquierdo había un monóculo, y sus ojos tenían un fuerte brillo en ellos. A su lado había una mujer, de cabello rosa, que tenía una mirada fuerte e imparcial, otra más joven al parecer una de sus hijas quien poseía el cabello rubio y había arrogancia en su mirada.

Pero Draco fijo su vista en la menor de las hijas, tenía el cabello rosa y un rostro que demostraba inocencia y ternura, desgraciadamente estaba tapado por las manos de la chica quien tosía con fuerza y se sentaba en el suelo con cansancio.

Draco se acerco a la familia.

— Disculpe, ¿está todo bien?— pregunto con modales.

El hombre se giro para ver al joven parado a su lado.

— Si mi hija solo se siente un poco mal— musito el hombre.

— Permítame— musito Draco y saco su varita.

Antes que el hombre pueda decir algo la apoyo sobre el estomago de la chica de cabello rosa. El Duque de La Vallière no pudo decirle nada al chico ya que una vez apoyo la varita en el estomago de su hija, la niña dejo de toser.

El hombre parpadeo ante eso y miro el rostro de Cattleya el cual comenzaba a ganar color perdiendo su palidez.

— Creo que con eso será suficiente— dijo el chico retirando la varita.

— _Jamás vi magia de agua así_— pensó el Duque interesado y ayudo a pararse.

—Gracias joven...eh— decía el Duque.

— Draco Lucius Malfoy— se presento con una inclinación.

El Duque no noto que al inclinarse el chico clavo sus ojos sobre los de Cattleya, ella mientras tanto no dejaba de mirarlo. Luego de la presentación el chico se retiro para seguir su camino, el Duque jadeo al ver la espalda del chico.

No su espalda más bien la capa que llevaba, con un escudo con un dragón negro.

— El símbolo de Zeron— musito el duque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	2. Capitulo 2

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL _cadis _DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __Mientras que Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar Zero) le pertenece a Noburo Yamagushi (Escritor) y Eiji Usatsuka(Dibujante)._

_ZERON_

_CAPITULO 2_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Draco miro atentamente a los nobles bailar en la sala mientras bebía una copa de vino, con una inusual tranquilidad.

— Un placer verlo, nuevamente, Lord Malfoy— escucho el chico y giro para luego inclinarse como saludo ante el hombre calvo con lentes que le saludaba.

— Lord Shuan— saludo el chico.

El viejo cabeceo, era Shuan Marshentreri uno de los concejeros del Rey de Germania quien conoció a Draco en tantas fiestas.

— Espero que el Rey Potter se encuentre bien, una lástima que no pudo asistir a la fiesta— indico el viejo.

Draco cabeceo se sabía el discurso de Shuan de memoria ya que lo escuchaba cada vez que lo veía.

— Su majestad envía sus disculpas, pero gobernar un país le está tomando demasiado tiempo, apenas puede descansar bien en los últimos días— indico Malfoy.

Shaun asintió, la misma respuesta de siempre.

— Comprensible, un país tan grande como Zeron debe tomar tanto tiempo— indico el hombre.

— No somos tan grandes como la bella Germania, pero aun así, cuesta— indico Draco alabando al país.

El viejo pareció feliz al escucharlo.

Como todo ciudadano de Germania, nada le causaba mas placer que los halagos a su país.

Draco siguió hablando con Lord Shaun, y no noto que a unos metros un hombre rubio no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Ese hombre era el duque de la Vallière, quien había seguido disimuladamente los movimientos del rubio, con curiosidad.

No era todos los días que conocía a un ciudadano de Zeron, mucho menos un noble.

— _Al parecer, conoce bien a Lord Shaun...¿Pero porque? ¿Acaso Zeron y Germania han hecho negocios?_ — pensaba el Duque.

— ¿Pasa algo padre?— pregunto su rubia hija Eleonore.

— No querida— indico el sin dejar de observar a Draco Malfoy.

— ¿El hombre que ayudo a Cattleya? — escucho el Duque y cabeceo.

— ¿Porque no vas a presentarte?— indico ella.

— Nos presentamos afuera querida— indico su padre.

Esa era una de las cosas que le molestaban, a pesar de que se presento con el joven Malfoy, este no pareció reconocer su nombre...Eran la familia de la Vallière, una de las familias más conocidas del mundo, aun así al parecer los ciudadanos de Zeron no parecían estar al tanto de ellos.

Cattleya miraba también un poco mas disimulada pero realmente interesada la conversación del rubio con el noble de Germania, su madre la duquesa tenía una expresión imparcial ante todo eso.

Vieron como Lord Shaun se retiro dejando a Draco solo, y Cattleya se excuso de su familia y la duquesa se fijo que iba directamente hacia el joven rubio, mientras que el Duque no lo noto ya que fue a saludar a Lord Shaun.

— A pasado el tiempo, Duque de la Vallière, me enterado de las maravillas que cuentan de la pequeña Louise y su familiar— indico el hombre.

El duque trato de no hacer una mueca de molestia ante eso.

— Gracias...Encantador joven— dijo el hombre señalando con la cabeza a el chico Malfoy que noto que estaba hablando con su hija.

— Lord Malfoy es un noble de Zeron, nos hemos cursado en un par de fiestas, un hombre sin duda encantador— indico el noble de Germania.

— Nunca había oído de que Zeron, enviara nobles a las fiestas de gala— dijo el Duque.

Lord Shaun cabeceo.

— Desde hace poco lo hacen, creo que su nuevo Rey es más efectivo que el anterior— indico él.

—Oh presumo que es un conocido del nuevo rey, entonces— dijo el duque mirando a Draco bailando con su hija en la pista.

Lord Shaun cabeceo.

— Uno de sus concejeros y ministro de economía, si no le molesta Duque iré por una copa— indico el viejo y salió dejando a el duque pensativo.

— _Ministro de económica...Siendo tan joven_— pensó el incrédulo.

— Impresionante cargo— indico su esposa llegando tras él.

— Si— murmuro el hombre.

— Cálmate— indico ella.

El hombre cabeceo.

— Sabes lo que pienso, cierto— indico él.

— Por supuesto— indico la mujer.

No era un secreto, que por años han estado buscando una posible cura para la enfermedad de su hija, gastando fortunas y sin resultados.

Zeron era famosa por algo más que su territorio o economía...Mientras que en Germania estaban los más capacitados espadachines, el Gallia, los más capacitados jinetes, en Romalia los más capacitados eruditos, en Albion, tenían grandes guerreros, no tan buenos espadachines como en Germania o jinetes en Gallia pero si muy buenos y en Tristain lo mismo no había muchos pero los que habían eran la Elite. Por otro lado en Zeron era conocido su capacidad en la magia, se decía incluso que habían evolucionado sus artes mágicas y no entregaban ese conocimiento a ningún otro país, a pesar de que muchos lo han intentado tomar a la fuerza, nadie lo a logrado.

— _Sus artes mágicas son las mas evolucionadas de todo el continente, sería posible que su medicina sea realmente superior también...y quizás conseguir una cura para Cattleya_— pensó el duque viendo al joven terminar de bailar con su hija.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta miro escucho tranquilamente el informe del cardinal Mazarin.

— ¿Sabes algo de Draco Malfoy? — pregunto la chica.

—¿Malfoy? No me suena, ¿es un noble?—pregunto el cardinal.

La Reina lo miro con tranquilidad.

— A estado en la fiesta de Abilon, la semana pasada...El duque de la Vallière escucho que es alguien muy cercano al Rey de Zeron— dijo ella.

El Cardinal palideció al escucharla.

— ¿Cerca del Rey? ¿El Duque está seguro de eso?— pregunto el hombre.

— Se entero por parte de Lord Shau de Germania, que el Lord Draco Malfoy, es incluso el ministro de Economía de Zeron— indico ella.

— ¿Ministro de Economía? En la fiesta de Abilon, y nosotros ni enterados...¿Cómo es posible? — musitaba Mazarin con desesperación.

La reina le miro a los ojos.

— ¿No estabas al tanto entonces?— pregunto ella.

EL hombre negó con la cabeza.

— Ya veo— dijo la Reina.

— Debemos hacer algo, su majestad— indico él.

— ¿Como qué? — pregunto ella.

— No sé, una nueva fiesta...Invitar a Lord Malfoy específicamente, podríamos incluso acercar a nuestra Tristian a Zeron— decía el hombre.

La reina lo miro con una mirada imparcial.

— Y aceptara, de seguro le envían decenas de cartas por día, el hecho de que Lord Malfoy acepte todas es ridículo— indico ella.

El hombre la miro y luego cabeceo.

— Tendríamos que averiguar quien fue el que lo invito a Albion— indico el hombre.

La reina lo miraba curioso.

— Supongo que si Lord Shaun fue quien lo reconoció, es probable que la invitación venga de parte de Germania— indico el hombre.

Henrietta estaba curiosa de Zeron, hace unos días Saito el Familiar de Louise, se había convertido en un Chevalier, y creyó que había sido suficiente movimiento en una semana, pero ahora se enteraban que el propio ministro de economía del misterioso país Zeron participo en una de las fiestas de la victoria sobre Albion.

La reina entendía el punto de vista del padre de Louise, después de todo Zeron era el país donde la magia estaba supuestamente mas evolucionada, por ese hecho era fácil de suponer que la medicina también lo estaba, pero como entrar en contacto con un país que negaba cada directa o indirecta de los demás países del continente.

Por otro lado, estaba enterada que el Papa de Romalia había estado teniendo comunicación por medio de cartas con el actual rey de Zeron, pero sus respuestas no eran satisfactorias para el papa, después de todo, no se podía obligar a un hombre a creer en el fundador contra su consentimiento.

— _Y ahora este Draco Malfoy aparece_— pensó ella.

— ¿Creo que deberíamos charlar con Lord Shaun? — indico Mazarin.

La reina cabeceo.

— Tengo entendido que a decido pasar unos días en Tristain por unos negocios, creo que podre encontrarlo antes que parta hacia Germania— indico el hombre.

La reina cabeceo y vio que la puerta se abría y Agnes entraba, Mazarin se retiro luego de que la guardia entro.

—Majestad— saludo la rubia inclinándose.

La reina vio a su guardia de más confianza y cabeceo.

— Informe— dijo la Reina.

— Ningún rebelde se encontró en Abilon, al parecer aceptaron bien su derrota, los únicos que quedaban son los Ex-nobles de Reconquista, pero huyeron luego de su derrota, no hay ningún indicio de que sigan en Abilon— indico la guardia.

La reina cabeceo.

—¿Algún problema, majestad?— pregunto la rubia.

La reina la miro a los ojos.

— ¿Que sabes sobre Zeron? — pregunto ella.

La mujer se mostro confundida ante lo dicho por su reina.

— Lo mismo que todos. Un país en el otro extremo del continente, que no deja entrar ni salir a ningún ciudadano que no sea de Zeron— indico ella.

— La fiesta pasada en Abilon, hay rumores que el ministro de economía de Zeron estuvo en ella— indico la reina.

La guardia alzo una ceja interesada.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? — pregunto ella.

— No conocíamos al ministro— indico la reina.

— ¿Se coló?— dijo incrédula Agnes.

La reina lanzo una risa hermosa.

— Dudo que necesite colarse, estamos en el proceso de investigar quien lo invito, o mejor dicho quien tiene lazos lo suficiente estrechos con Zeron para invitar al ministro— indico ella.

—Zeron tiene mucha mala fama— advirtió Agnes.

— Lo sé, pero su capacidad en magia es legendaria, nadie duda que es el país con los más poderosos magos, y posiblemente médicos también— indico ella.

— Y su majestad desea una alianza...Con todo respeto, Zeron no a rechazado ya alianzas con nuestro país en el pasado—indico Agnes.

— Lo hizo...Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo, un gesto de amabilidad puede tener buenos resultados en una alianza, después de todo, luego de que el nuevo Rey de Zeron fue coronado y los rumores llegaron, todos los países se le lanzaron encima, opino usar una estrategia mas pasiva esta vez— indico ella.

— Y el ministro es alguien cercano al rey— indico Agnes.

La reina cabeceo.

—¿Desea que lo investigue?— pregunto ella.

— Por ahora no, quiero conocer primero a quien es quien invito a Draco Malfoy...Tenemos sospechas que Lord Shaun de Germania es el responsable— Termino la reina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— Ya veo, entiendo la situación...Rider—Dijo el Rey mirándolo.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo? — pregunto el elfo.

— La verdad que mis manos están atadas por ahora, lo más que puedo hacer es investigar en mi propio reino, pero dudo que Lord Vidalshal esté en mi reino— indico Potter.

— ¿Y los otros Reinos? — pregunto el Elfo.

El Rey lanzo un suspiro.

— No tenemos lazos muy estrechos con los otros reinos, lo único que puedo hacer es mandar algunos espías a los demás reinos, aunque no creo que sea suficiente...Alguien como Lord Vidalshal puede perfectamente esconderse de ellos— indico Potter.

— Su desaparición es algo muy raro, alguien como Vidalshal-sensei, no podría ser secuestrado— indico el joven elfo.

— Lo se, alguien de su nivel, no podría dejarse llevar a la fuerza, eso significa que alguien tiene algo que puede usar contra el o esta investigando algo...Por otro lado no has pensado en eso, ¿Quizás simplemente esta investigado algún fenómeno? Sabes cómo le gustan esa cosas— indico Harry.

Rider cabeceo.

— Lo pensé, pero el no es un elfo para irse sin decir nada— indico el.

Harry lo miro y cabeceo.

— No puedo prometerte nada Rider, pero veré que puedo hacer— indico Harry.

El elfo cabeceo.

— Bien me retiro, Gracias por recibirme— se despidió el elfo.

— ¿Qué opinas? — pregunto Potter viendo la puerta cerrarse.

— Un elfo en tierras humanas no es algo común, Zeron es único país, donde no les temen o desprecian— indico la voz de Hermione Granger.

— Si, pero Lord Vidalshal es un elfo poderoso, no creo que puedan tomarlo a la fuerza— musito el chico.

— ¿Extorción? — pregunto ella.

— No se, ¿que humano conoce las tierras de los elfos, como para poder tener algo para extorsionarlo?— pregunto el chico.

Hermione no respondió.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta miro atentamente a Mazarin. El cardinal había confirmado sus sospechas.

— Entonces si fue Lord Shaun— dijo ella.

— Si, su majestad. Aunque no estaba al tanto de que usted no conocía a Lord Malfoy, según me dijo, lo conoció en fiestas y suele verlo muy seguido, en esa clase de eventos— indico el Mariscal.

— ¿Tienes idea como comunicarse con él?— pregunto ella.

— Lord Shaun siempre se asegura de mandarle invitaciones, junto a las del Rey...Pero el Rey de Zeron nunca a asistido a las fiestas, Lord Malfoy siempre se disculpa y aseste en su nombre— indico él.

Henrietta se puso en una pose pensativa.

— Aun cuando logremos mandarle alguna invitación, ¿a pensado en algo para persuadirlo de una alianza?— pregunto el hombre.

La mujer negó.

— A pensado quizás...mh...¿Un compromiso?— pregunto el algo incomodo.

La chica parpadeo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto ella.

— Bueno debería considerarlo majestad, después de todo su compromiso con Alberto III fue cancelado y tengo entendido que el Rey de Zeron es joven...Según tengo entendido de la misma edad que el ministro de economía, Lord Malfoy, no más de veinticinco— indico el hombre.

La reina estaba enfada ante la propuesta, sin duda alguna.

— No has pensado que no soy una princesa, soy la reina de Tristian...Planeas que deje de gobernar o que el Rey de Zeron, deje de hacerlo— indico ella molesta.

— Solo le pido que considere la posibilidad...Mi reina, usted ya está en edad perfecta para contraer matrimonio, tenga en cuenta que necesita un heredero con urgencia, y creo que el Rey de Zeron, es un perfecto candidato para ser su esposo— indico el cardenal.

La reina no dijo nada.

Entendía la posición del Cardenal, pero casarse con un desconocido no era su ida de una buena vida, aunque sabía bien que como reina debía pensarlo.

— Lo pensare — musito ella.

El cardenal cabeceo retirándose del lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	3. capitulo 3

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL _cadis _DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __Mientras que Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar Zero) le pertenece a Noburo Yamagushi (Escritor) y Eiji Usatsuka(Dibujante)._

_ZERON_

_CAPITULO 3_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La reina de Tristain miraba molesta por la ventana, unas semanas atrás, la persona más querida para ella, su amiga de la infancia, Louise había escapado con sus amigos a Galia a rescatar a otra amiga, el problema, ella había ordenado no hacerlo.

— Soy la reina, debe obedecerme aunque no le guste— musito molesta.

Entendía el punto de Louise, pero hay cosas que deben hacerse aunque no les guste, y obedecer a la reina del país era una de esas.

— Ya están volviendo su majestad...La carta fue entregada— indico Anges.

La reina asintió, quizás no fuera tan malo, debía darle un castigo a Louise por desobedecerla, mandarla a villa de los Valliere, y que ellos decidan el castigo era lo mejor.

— Después de todo son su familia, no la castigaran de forma dura— musito ella.

Anges no dijo nada.

— Muy bien Anges... escoge unos cuantos de tus subordinados más confiables y prepárate para salir— indico la Reina.

— Estamos preparados para salir en cualquier momento, Su Majestad solo tiene que ordenar a donde— dijo la comandante.

— Nos dirigimos hacia la hacienda de La Valliere. — dijo la Reina.

— Su Majestad, ¿por qué insiste en juzgarlos en la hacienda de los Valliere? — pregunto la comandante.

— Quería hacer público que, aun cuando Louise es mi amiga, la justicia se hará presente con firmeza— indico ella.

Después de marcharse, Agnes se dirigió al establo para preparar los caballos, posteriormente se enfiló al edificio de los mosqueteros, llamando a la vicecomandante de las tropas, a quien dio las instrucciones de que hacer durante su ausencia. No llevó mucho tiempo terminar los preparativos, para finalmente montar su caballo y salir por las puertas del castillo.

Allí esperaba por Agnes un hombre cuya cara estaba escondida por una gruesa capucha.

Agnes notó al hombre y se detuvo delante de él.

— Nos dirigiremos hacia la hacienda de los Valliere; también debería venir— indico ella.

— ¿Acaso no me trajiste para meterme en prisión? — pregunto el hombre. La capucha del hombre se movió y la honesta cara del profesor Colbert apareció.

— En primer lugar, nunca hubo tal cosa como un escape de la prisión con tu ayuda— indico la comandante.

—¿Qué? — pregunto incrédulo.

— No podemos hacer del conocimiento público que alguien puede escapar de prisión con la ayuda de únicamente dos personas— Se notaba la molestia en la cara de Agnes. Colbert asintió.

— ¿Pero para qué llevarme a la hacienda de los Valliere? — pregunto el confundido.

—¿Acaso no te apetece encontrarte con tus pupilos? — dijo ella. El rostro de Colbert se iluminó al escuchar estas palabras.

— ¡Ah!, ¡entonces quiere decir que ellos lo lograron!, ¡qué bien!, ¡ja, ja, ja!, me alegra mucho escucharlo— decía el más relajado.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

— ¿Entonces estamos seguros, Neville?—pregunto Draco.

— No hay duda alguna, aunque no pude interrogar a los testigos que huyeron de Galia, pero dos de los guardias del rey lo confesaron antes de que les borre la mente—indico el chico.

— Reconocieron a Vidalshal — musito Harry.

Neville asintió.

— Esto es malo— dijo Draco.

— ¿Porque alguien como Lord Vidalshal se uniría al rey de Galia? — pregunto Hermione.

— Nunca me gusto ese tipo, me recuerda a Snape— dijo Ronald Weasley.

Draco rodo sus ojos.

— No importa el porqué, ahora que haremos...¿podemos presumir que Lord Vidalshal se a unido a Galia? — dijo Terry.

— Nos a declarado la guerra, su majestad— musito Draco.

— No podemos estar seguros de eso aun, Draco— indico Potter.

— Se a unido a Galia, sabes lo que el Rey de Galia quiere, Harry...No podemos dejar esto impune, debemos mandar a alguien a eliminar a Vidalshal, de otro modo Galia usara la tecnología de los Elfos para dominar el mundo— Aclaro Neville.

—Zeron es el único país capas de combatir hacerle frente a la magia de los elfos, pero incluso nosotros no podemos pelear con un enemigo desconocido, debemos destruir a Galia ahora que podemos— aclaro Ron.

— No podemos atacar Galia solo por esto muchachos, necesitamos información...Si no la podemos conseguir en Galia debemos conseguirla de los testigos sobrevivientes— indico Harry.

— Estoy de acuerdo, que sabemos de ellos— dijo Hermione.

— Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, su familiar, Saito Chevalier de Hiraga, Tabitha, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, Guiche de Gramont, Montmorency Margarita la Fere, Y Malicorne de Grandple...Al menos esos son los nombres que pude conseguir— indico Neville.

— ¿Draco? — pregunto el Rey.

— Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, es sin duda la ultima hija de los Valliere de Tristain, conocí a los duques hace poco, además de dos de sus hijas, Louise no era ninguna de ellos...También escuche rumores que Louise es la usuaria del vacío, aunque no pude confirmarlo— indico él.

— ¿Y los otros? — pregunto Hermione.

— No escuche hablar de Saito Chevalier de Hiraga, pero si es el familiar de la chica no es raro, por otro lado, escuchamos que el familiar de la maga del vacío de Tristain fue quien detuvo al ejercito de setenta mil hombres de Abilon — indico Draco.

— No es raro que puedan con alguien como Lord Vidalshal— indico Neville.

— Tabitha, no sé nada de ella— dijo Draco.

— Sigue— ordeno Harry.

— Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, debe ser la hija del general Zerbst, no sé nada de ella pero su familia es importante en Germania— indico Draco.

— Familias importantes de Germania y Tristain, parece como una guerra— musito Ron.

Los demás cabecearon.

— Guiche de Gramont, presumo que debe ser hijo del general Gramont de Tristain, aunque no eh oído de Guiche nunca. Por Montmorency Margarita y Malicorne de Grandple, jamás eh oído hablar de ellos —indico Draco.

— En ese caso podemos presumir que son gente de nobleza, si unimos a los Tristainos, Valliere. Y los Germanios, Zerbst. Ya es complicado— dijo Terry.

— ¿Conociste en fiestas a los Valliere, cierto Draco?— dijo Harry.

El rubio cabeceo.

— Si hable con ellos un poco, en la fiesta de Albion — musito el rubio.

Harry lo miro curioso.

—Ya veo, ¿qué opinas?— pregunto Harry.

— Un Duque, con sin duda antecedentes militares, al igual que su mujer, sus dos hijas contrario a ellos parece nobles normales— indico él.

— Podríamos hacer algo para invitarlos a Zeron— indico Hermione.

— ¿Invitarlos?— musito Harry.

— No sería algo tan raro Harry— indico Hermione.

— No, invitar a los duques de otro país que nunca hemos siquiera conversado, a un país que no es aliado, no sería raro para nada, Hermione— dijo el Rey de Zeron con ironía.

La castaña se sonrojo.

— No es extraño, Draco a ido a varias fiestas en tu lugar...Es normal que piensen que Zeron está con la idea de alianzas, invitar a vista a Duques o reyes a alguna fiesta sería normal, Harry Potter— aclaro la castaña.

— Invitar a la familia Valliere a tu fiesta de cumpleaños la semana que viene podría ser justo lo que necesitamos, Lord Shaun de Germania es un conocido mío y de la familia Valliere, podría fácilmente entregar invitaciones— indico Draco.

— Pero para aparentar deberíamos invitar algunos nobles mas también, incluso la reina de Tristain — aclaro Ronald.

— La reina de Tristain...Eso traería problemas no lo crees— indico Harry.

— No del todo, según tengo entendido es joven, aun mas que nosotros, no sería raro que tú la invites en búsqueda de una esposa— indico Neville.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Potter.

— Debes ya ponerte a pensar en sentar cabeza, Harry. Neville tiene razón, tú debes casarte cuanto antes, Zeron necesita un heredero para el trono— aclaro Malfoy.

— Además no tiene que ser la Reina...Pero claro, cualquier noble pensaría que quieres conocerla, para ver si es posible o algo por el estilo, no te pedimos que te comprometas con ella, simplemente que la invites, de seguro ella se hace la idea de que quieres o al menos piensas en ella como una posible candidata, y no estarías obligado a casarte, ya que como te dije, solo sería una posible candidata— aclaro Hermione.

Potter escucho todo molesto.

— Muy bien, invítenlos, pero les aclaro que esto no me gusta— Termino el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta suspiro luego de terminar con la discusión, el duque le había advertido que no permitiría que use a Louise como arma para Tristain, pero ella le aclaro que nunca había sido su intención.

Hubo unos momentos de alta tensión, pero al menos las cosas se relajaron lo suficiente como para que los Valliere comprendan que la reina no planeaba convertir a Louise en un arma.

La reina también estaba algo más relajado luego de ver a su mejor amiga y familiar recuperarse con la magia de agua, luego del feroz ataque de Karin el viento fuerte.

— _Aunque fue tan dura solo para proteger a Louise de mi propio castigo_— pensó la reina.

Cenaron luego de unas horas para que un mensajero llegue a la casa de los Valliere.

— Son cartas de Lord Shaun— musito el duque tomando una carta y otra la entrego a su majestad la Reina de Tristain.

La reina leyó en shock las palabras y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, el duque también tenia su propia sonrisa.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto la duquesa a su esposo.

— Al parecer Lord Shaun logro que el Rey de Zeron nos invite a su cumpleaños la semana que viene— le susurro.

La duquesa parecía satisfecha aunque era difícil de verlo en su rostro imparcial, las hijas de los duques parecían entusiasmadas mientras que la Reina se excuso par salir para el palacio de inmediato, debía arreglar las cosas para salir la semana que viene.

— Apuesto que el cardinal Mazarin. Estará saltando de alegría— musito ella subiéndose al carruaje.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El camino hacia Zeron no era fácil, la reina Henrietta y su caravana, debían entrar en los territorios de Germania para y atravesar medio país para llegar hasta las fronteras de Zeron, no es que haya mucho problema, el tema era que en un carruaje como el suyo, llevándola no solo a ella sino también a la familia Valliere tomaba dos días completos.

Lo que significaba dormir a la intemperie o descansar en una posada en Germania, el problema que descansar en la posada los atrasaría horas, y tanto ella como los duques de Valliere sabían que lo mejor será hacerlo y tardar un poco más, claro que la llegada de la reina de Tristain a una posada llamaba verdaderamente la atención.

Agnes con sus ojos de águila miraba el lugar tratando de buscar algo fuera d lo común, algún enemigo escondido.

— Ya cálmate Agnes— musito la chica.

La mujer miro a su reina mientras cenaban y asintió.

La familia Valliere miraba el intercambio de palabras sin darle importancia, cenar con la reina era un honor, pero no estaban acostumbrados a venir a una posada por lo que no estaban del todo felices.

Las puertas se abrieron y se vio a un soldado de cabello negro entrar en la posada, Agnes lo observo con la ceja fruncida y noto la capa de Zeron en su espalda.

Un comando silencioso de la reina hizo que Agnes asintiera y se quedara en el lugar, normalmente interrogaría a cualquier militar que este en el mismo alojamiento de la reina, pero ahora no estaban más en Tristian.

La chica aun así observo al joven irse a una mesa en una de las esquinas oscuras de la posada y esperar ahí, no hizo falta esperar mucho ya que unos minutos después un hombre con apariencia de plebeyo entro, y se dirigió hacia la mesa del soldado.

Agnes noto que era un joven de buena musculatura, sin ningún arma aparente y cabello negro revuelto junto a unos ojos verdes como nunca había visto y una curiosa cicatriz.

Henrrieta miro al joven plebeyo recién llegado y noto su corazón saltar de golpe por alguna razón, luego negó con la cabeza sin darle importancia.

El joven y el soldado se quedaron charlando un buen rato, mientras que los demás cenaban dejar de disimuladamente mirarlos. Agnes no perdía detalle de ellos como un halcón sobre su presa.

Ambos jóvenes se pararon de repente y el soldado pago a una mesera antes de salir, Agnes miro a los ojos al soldado cuando salían, los ojos de el estaban sobre ella también.

— ¿Majestad?— pregunto Agnes.

Pero la reina negó.

— No Agnes, déjalos, no es asunto nuestro— indico ella.

La comandante asintió.

La noche paso calmadamente y a primera hora de la mañana la caravana salió del lugar y siguió su camino hacia Zeron. Pasaron largas horas y era la noche cuando por fin pudieron ver la frontera entre Germania y Zeron. La reina observo unas grandes murallas que cubrían la frontera, murallas de piedra negra que se veían tétricas para cualquiera. Agnes a su lado miraba las murallas con una ceja fruncida, claramente no gustándole lo que veía.

Siguieron su camino hacia las murallas y vieron dos grandes puertas de madera, una de ellas estaba con una larga cola de caravanas esperando.

Agnes miro al mismo soldado que había visto la noche pasada en la posada y salió del carruaje.

— ¿Son los carruajes de la Reina Herrerita?— pregunto el soldado.

— Si, Agnes comandante de la escuadra de armas de fuego y guardia de la Reina— Indico la mujer.

— Neville Longbotton, comandante de la escuadra de Dragones y Guardia del Rey...No se unan a esas caravana, son comerciantes y ciudadanos, vayan por la puerta izquierda, los dejaran entrar inmediatamente, hombres de mi escuadra los esperan para guiarlos hasta la cuidad de Hogwarts, donde el palacio se encuentra— aclaro Neville.

Agnes asintió y mientras el chico salía de ahí, la mujer daba órdenes a los jinetes. Sin decir mas volvió al carruaje de la reina.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunto Henrietta.

— No majestad, el comandante Longbotton se acerco para guiarnos a otra puerta donde no tengamos que esperar— indico la comandante.

— Oh, qué bien— musito la reina.

Cinco minutos tardaron en pasar la frontera fuertemente custodiada y rápidamente jinetes en caballos los esperaban para guiarlos.

Tenían que pasar por tres ciudades antes de llegar a la capital del reino, la ciudad de Hogwarts. Toda las ciudades tenían grandes tecnologías, pero tenían similitudes, eran ciudades con mansiones gigantescas a su alrededor y campos amplios, y en los centros de las ciudades se podían ver una centenares de viviendas, con mercados, plazas y negocios normales de ciudades.

— Llegaremos cuando amanezca, según los soldados. Mi reina, en unas cuatro horas, debería descansar— indico Agnes.

Henrrieta asintió con la cabeza.

— Ya falta poco...De niña siempre quise ver como es Zeron— musito ella mirando con cansancio por la ventana a la ciudad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— Ya han llegado— dijo Draco.

— Los vi ayer, en Germania— aclaro Harry.

— ¿A que fuiste a Germania? — pregunto Malfoy.

— Algo llamo la atención de Neville— indico Potter sin dar más vueltas al asunto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	4. Capitulo 4

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL _cadis _DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __Mientras que Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar Zero) le pertenece a Noburo Yamagushi (Escritor) y Eiji Usatsuka(Dibujante)._

_ZERON_

_CAPITULO 4_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Henriettamiraba con maravilla la ciudad de Hogwarts, era sin duda superior a las otras ciudades, la capital de Zeron era muy avanzada tecnológicamente, había grandes mercados, lugares de alojamiento, tiendas de objetos extraños, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los alrededores.

La cuidad estaba rodeada por grandes fortalezas y mansiones, a su alrededor, además de un inmenso castillo, la Reina presumió que eran de la nobleza más importante del país, el centro de la cuidad tenía un palacio enorme que la chica imagino que era actualmente el palacio del Rey.

Agnes salió del carruaje nuevamente cuando un soldado se acerco y Henriettavio como se decían un par de palabras antes de que la comandante vuelva al carruaje.

— Nos llevaran a almorzar, antes de ir al palacio— aclaro ella. La reina asintió y vio como el carruaje se detenía en un establecimiento muy grande.

— Por aquí por favor— escucharon a un hombre decirles y los llevo hasta un gran salón totalmente vacío con una gran mesa, la familia Valliere, junto a la reina se sentaron en la mesa, y una mesera entrego una cartas a ellos.

Henriettamiro los nombres de las comidas y les pareció de lo más extraños, Tallarines envueltos en nervios de corazón de dragón, anguilas rellenas de crema de Hadas, y un sin fin de comidas exóticas para ellos.

La comida fue muy tranquila, incluso la fría duquesa pareció disfrutar de los manjares ofrecidos, y sus hijas jamás probaron cosa semejante. La reina noto que Saito no estaba con Louise y con una mirada Agnes se acerco.

— Fue a ojear la cuidad con uno de los soldados de Zeron— musito ella.

Henriettaasintió.

El restaurant era de la más alta clase según veía, el salón tenía grandes ventanas con vistas al exterior además de una chimenea hecha de una especie de cristal, sin contar las hermosas y costosas pinturas que daban la apariencia de ser de la más alta nobleza.

La chica sabía que Zeron debía ser un país con una muy buena economía, pero nunca se imagino algo superior a Romalia, y claramente Zeron lo era.

Cuando salieron del comedor los guardias se ofrecieron a enseñarles la ciudad, antes de ir al palacio, la reina acepto la invitación con curiosidad. Fueron en carruaje hacia una plaza con una estatua de un inmenso dragón que lanzaba agua de su boca, y vio a niños y adultos en el lugar.

— Draconia...Esta plaza es donde los mayores eventos de la ciudad pasan, festivales de ciencia, festivales de gastronomía, festivales de literatura— decía un guardia.

La reina vio unos puestos de ventas y se acerco para ver en algunos pergaminos y plumas, otros libros, otros diferentes alientos, y finalmente uno de piedras preciosas.

Giro para un lado de la plaza para ver un edificio enorme, tenía el cartel llamado San Mungo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto ella curiosa por el nombre.

— El hospital central de Hogwarts— indico el guardia.

Los duques se miraron antes de mirar al hospital.

— ¿E notado el castillo, fortalezas y las mansiones que rodean la ciudad, tienen algún significado?— pregunto la reina.

El guardia miro a su alrededor.

— El rey prefiere mantener a su círculo interno fuera de la cuidad, creo que es una forma de demostrar que le gusta tener a los plebeyos tan cerca de el como puede...O al menos eso pienso yo, las mansiones pertenecen a su círculo interno— dijo señalando a una mansión Roja en la esquina oeste— La mansión de Lord Malfoy, ministro de economía— señalo a otra toda blanca— La mansión de Lord Weasley, general de los ejércitos de Zeron y Lady Granger, directora del colegio de magia, mano derecha del Rey y prometida de Lord Weasley— luego señalo a otra mansión esta vez dorada— la mansión de la directora del hospital, Lady Weasley— Señalo a otra una mansión verde— esa le pertenece a Lord Longbotton, comandante de la escuadra de Dragones y Guardia del Rey— señalo a otra esta vez era roja y blanca— Esa es la de Lord Boot, quien es el director de la prisión — señalo otra esta vez, una mansión negra—Lady Bones, la directora de jueces, quien se encarga de la ley— señalo otra de colores Rojos y negros— Y esa de Lady Lovegood, mano Izquierda del rey y directora de investigaciones mágicas — dijo el guardia.

— Las fortalezas son de entrenamiento militar y algunas de investigaciones mágicas— informo el guardia.

— ¿Y el castillo? — pregunto Henrietta.

— La escuela de Hogwarts— termino el guardia.

La reina de Tristain se había quedando mirando el castillo, admirando la vista.

— Estoy seguro que el rey la llevara a conocer la escuela, es una pena venir a la ciudad de Hogwarts y no poder verla— dijo el guardia.

Dos horas después llegaron hasta el palacio del Rey, un palacio totalmente blanco, hecho de rocas mágicas de algún tipo que Henrietta no reconoció.

— Lord Longbotton— escucho la reina decirle al guardia y vio al hombre que se había encontrado con Agnes fuera del reino.

— Veo que llegaron, muy bien pueden retirarse— dijo Neville a los guardias que luego de hacer un saludo militar salieron del lugar.

— Majestad, sus cuartos y de los duques, ya están preparados, desea ir para acomodar sus cosas— pregunto el chico.

La reina cabeceo con una sonrisa.

Neville se inclino y la hizo seguirles, llegaron hasta una parte del palacio era totalmente circular y entraron para que Neville cierre la puerta y se acercara a una pared.

— Piso siete— dijo Neville.

Henrietta vio como una especie de esfera en el techo se ilumino y la puerta por la que enteran se abrió.

— Por aquí— dijo el chico.

La reina y los demás lo vieron confundidos, pero cuando salieron se encontraban en un piso, lleno de puertas.

— _¿Que carajo paso?_ — pensó Agnes algo paranoica.

Llegaron hasta un salón con unas diez puertas.

— Duques Valliere, esta es la sala este, donde están su cuartos, pueden elegir el que deseen al igual que sus hijas, hay una docena de sirvientes que estarán a su disposición, los cuartos tienen medios de comunicación que cualquier sirviente puede usar por cualquier deseo que tengan— indico Neville.

Los duques asintieron y sus hijas no dudaron de mete rece en sus cuartos para explorarlos, la duquesa giro hacia el Capitán.

— Disculpe capitán, me gustaría saber cual será el cuarto de la reina, por cualquier inconveniente— dijo ella con frialdad.

Neville cabeceo.

— La sala norte será únicamente de la reina y su guardia— dijo el chico.

La mujer cabeceo satisfecha y entro en el cuarto.

— Por aquí majestad— dijo el chico y Agnes y Henrietta lo siguieron por grandes pasillos llenos de pinturas extrañas, pero hermosas.

Llegaron a un pasillo con diez habitaciones.

— La puerta blanca es su habitación, la negra es la de los sirvientes que le ayudaran ante cualquier cosa que necesitas, su guardia puede elegir cualquiera de las otras habitaciones, supongo que querrá estar cerca de su majestad— indico viendo a Agnes.

— Si, gracias— indico la comandante con frialdad.

— ¿Perfecto, cuando podre encontrarme con el Rey?— pregunto la reina.

— Su majestad se encuentra en el colegio Hogwarts, pero puedo arreglar para que cenen juntos— indico Neville.

— Perfecto, Gracias, Lord Longbotton— dijo ella entrando al cuarto, siendo seguida por Agnes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saito miraba todo entusiasmado se había subido a un autobús muy similar a los de Japón, la cuidad tenia pantallas gigantes en los locales muy parecidas a las de Tokio, el lugar era genial para él.

— Se te nota feliz, muchacho— escucho el chico y vio a un hombre un par de años mayor que él con una cicatriz de lo más curiosa en su frente. Dicho hombre le parecía demasiado familiar al chico. Aunque no podía recordar donde lo había visto.

— Si, es mi primera vez en Zeron y realmente me da melancolía— musito Saito.

— ¿Melancolía? — pregunto curioso.

— Si, vengo de un país muy lejano y es similar a Zeron en algunas cosas— dijo Saito.

— Oh vaya...Que modales los míos, Soy Harry Potter— dijo dándole la mano.

— Saito...Quiero decir... Saito Chevalier de Hiraga— indico Saito.

— Vaya un noble de otro país— musito Harry con una mirada astuta.

— Si bueno soy noble desde hace poco— indico Saito.

Harry cabeceo.

— Dijiste que vienes de otro país cierto, ¿cómo se llama? — pregunto Harry.

— Eh este...Japón— musito Saito.

— ¡Japón! O mi dios, no lo creí cuando lo dijiste, que sorpresa, no esperaba que vengas de tan lejos— musito él.

— ¿Eh?— dijo Saito.

— Yo soy antiguo ciudadano de Inglaterra— dijo Harry.

Los ojos de Saito se agrandaron al escucharlo.

— Vaya, no creí que sea posible— musito el familiar.

— jejeje estamos lejos de casa, eh— dijo Harry.

Saito sonrió.

— Si muy lejos— dijo el chico.

— ¿A dónde estás yendo? — pregunto Harry.

— Al palacio— indico el chico.

— Que coincidencia, yo también...Porque no me acompañas te dejare ahí— indico Potter.

Saito asintió feliz, se la pasaron hablando de cosas monótonas, Saito le dijo que fue invocado como familiar por Louise, Harry le dijo que llego aquí con unos amigos por un accidente y se hicieron ciudadanos de Zeron.

— Aquí es— dijo el chico y ambos bajaron del autobús.

— ¡Saito! — Escucharon ambos.

Giraron para ver a una niña de cabello rosa venir con la varita levantada.

— Louise— musito el chico.

—Estas en problemas— indico Harry divertido.

— ¿¡Donde estabas! — exclamo la chica furiosa.

— Fui a recorrer, los soldados me dejaron hacerlo— musito el chico.

— Debiste venir conmigo, Perro lujurioso— musito ella furiosa, Harry estaba tratando de contener la risa.

Louise giro y lo miro con una ceja alzada. Luego se le quedo viendo, el chico plebeyo le parecía familiar por alguna razón.

— O que modales los míos, mi Lady, soy Harry Potter— indico Harry tomando la mano de Louise y besándola.

Louise parpadeo y se inclino para saludarlo, al menos mostrando modales como el joven al parecer plebeyo tenia.

— Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere— indico Louise.

— Veo que ya llegaste— escucharon y Louise vio a un pelirrojo venir hasta ahí.

— Si, Ron, en el colegio está todo bien— indico el chico.

Louise vio al pelirrojo con un vestido implacable, se notaba que era militar y un noble. Pero el plebeyo hablaba con él como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida.

— Ve a bañarte y cambiarte, la Reina Henriettacenara contigo por la noche, y por favor no vuelvas a huir del palacio sin avisar, Draco casi tiene una crisis de nervios— dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry rio.

— Un placer conocerla mi Lady, Saito espero que podamos hablar más adelante— dijo Harry entrando al palacio.

Saito levanto la mano como saludo y Louise vio como el plebeyo entraba al palacio como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Disculpe— dijo Louise.

El pelirrojo giro hacia la chica.

— Soy Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere— dijo ella dándole la mano, el pelirrojo la beso.

— Ronald Weasley general de los ejércitos de Zeron— indico él.

Louise se mostro sorprendida ante el titulo, pero rápidamente se recupero.

— Usted dijo que ese plebeyo cenara con la reina— musito ella.

— ¿Plebeyo? Oh Harry, no es un plebeyo señorita, a veces se viste como uno para poder caminar por la ciudad sin ser molestado— indico él.

Louise parpadeo.

— _Un noble que se viste como plebeyo para no ser molestado_— pensó ella no entendiendo el razonamiento.

Luego miro al pelirrojo este simplemente señalo a un lado y Louise giro para ver lo que indicaba, vio que había una escultura, con una inscripción, la cual decía Rey de Zeron.

Alzo la cabeza y vio el rostro de la escultura, luego palideció, al ver el reconocible rostro del joven que acababa de entrar. Saito también miro donde señalaba y su boca cayó al suelo al notarlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La reina miro las estrellas por la ventana, se estaba cambiando siendo ayudada por un par de sirvientes femeninas para cenar con el rey de Zeron.

Las habitaciones que le habían dado era tan grande como su propio palacio, con un jardín propio, un baño que tenía como bañera una piscina con la escultura de dos sirenas, los muebles estaban hechos con unas pieles de algún animal desconocido que al apoyarte en ellos daba una comodidad que parecías quedarte dormida apenas las tocabas.

Tenían también varios cuadros en el cuarto, personas de aspecto de reyes y otros de animales mágicos como unicornios.

La reina noto tantas diferencias comparadas con su propio reino, comparadas con Romalia, con Germania, con Galia o con Albion, que no se aguantaba más para conocer al rey de semejante nación.

Una de las cosas que más llamaba la atención eran las sirvientes que el rey encargo para ella. Todas muy jóvenes y hermosas, pero el tema principal era la magia.

Las sirvientes no se molestaron en ocultar varitas magias, o demostrar conjuros a la hora de algún pedido de la reina, o para ayudarla con el vestido que le estaban poniendo.

— _Plebeyos con magia_— pensó ella.

Normalmente en cualquier parte del mundo, tener magia significa ser noble, pero aquí en Zeron parecía que seguían el mismo concepto.

— _Si las sirvientas tienen magia, quien no la tiene...Un país con tantos magos como personas_— pensó con algo de incredulidad.

Agnes estaba sentada en una silla aun lado de la princesa custodiando el trabajo de las sirvientes, pero la verdad estaba tan choqueada como la propia Reina.

— Todo listo, majestad— dijo una chica rubia de no más de diecisiete años.

— Gracias Anais— dijo Henriettacon una sonrisa.

La rubia se inclino.

— Es mi deber— musito ella.

— ¿Lista Agnes? — pregunto la reina.

La comandante asintió y rápidamente salieron del cuarto, fuera de él Lord Longbotton la esperaba.

— Majestad, Lady Agnes, permítanme acompañarlas, hasta el rey— termino el chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	5. capitulo 5

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL _cadis _DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __Mientras que Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar Zero) le pertenece a Noburo Yamagushi (Escritor) y Eiji Usatsuka(Dibujante)._

_ZERON_

_CAPITULO 5_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Henrietta miraba con maravilla mientras caminaban por el lugar, Neville Longbotton la había guiado junto a Agnes, por los largos y decorados pasillos del palacio.

La reina de Tristain no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar en silencio las hermosas obras de arte que el palacio poseía en cada pasillo, no podía dejar de observar las esculturas de piedra y Mármol, con imponentes figuras de magos, guerreros, nobles y Dragones.

O las pinturas ya sea la colgadas en las paredes, al igual que grandes mosaicos con formas de criaturas mágicas, y por supuesto, pinturas hechas en cristal.

Henrietta noto tantas obras de arte que su mente divago por lo antiguas que parecían, hace cuanto estaba Zeron en el mundo, tan antiguo era.

Como ningún país conocía semejantes obras, algunas de ellas parecían tan antiguas que la reina no dudo que sean de la propia época del fundador.

—Que belleza— murmuro ella viendo la pintura en el cristal. Era un cristal que mostraba una mujer elfica de cabello dorado frente a un ocaso.

—Lady Grandiel La primera mujer mitad elfo, creadora del arte de la artimancia— escucho a Neville Longbottton decirle.

—¿Artimancia? — pregunto la reina.

—La Aritmancia es una rama de la magia que adivina el futuro con números— indico el chico.

La renina lo escucho curiosa, adivinar el futuro con números, no tenía sentido, aunque quizás sea algo religioso, eran los pensamientos de la reina de Tristain.

Llegaron hasta una inmensa puerta de madera, con movimiento de su mano, Neville la abrió, la reina y su escolta entraron a un salón enorme, en el cual se podía apreciar un par de pinturas de unicornios o diferentes figuras femeninas de gran belleza a su alrededor, así como una mesa de gran tamaño.

En ella la reina observo a un hombre de cabello oscuro algo revuelto, hablando calmadamente con Saito, el familiar de Louise, y a una mujer de cabello castaño con una expresión amistosa escuchar la conversación. Reconoció al hombre de inmediato, como el plebeyo que vio en la posada de Germania.

— _Sera el rey, pero porque estaba en Germania...Y porque vestido de plebeyo_— pensó ella mirándolo mientras hablaba con Saito.

—Es bueno saberlo Saito-san, nos encantaría hablarlo después, aunque el hecho de que las Sakuras no crezcan en Zeron, no quiere decir que no podamos crear algo similar— indico la mujer castaña.

—_¿Sakuras?_ —pensó la reina.

—Es una pena, en Tristain tampoco hay— dijo Saito.

—Seria hermoso ver a Hogwarts con una hilera de Sakuras, no crees Harry— dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

El chico de pelo revuelto y ojos verdes le sonrió.

—No soy tan fanático de lo oriental como tú, Hermione, pero si sería lindo una presentación con flores de cerezos— indico el chico.

—No eres fanático del oriente. Si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien decidió crear hechizos y ponerles nombres japoneses— indico Hermione algo indignada por su respuesta.

—Pero quedaban bien, ponerle nombres japoneses tiene una honda artística— dijo divertido Potter.

Saito los escucho entretenidos.

—Majestad—escucharon a Neville y giraron.

Henrietta miro con más atención al hombre ante la presentación, noto que además del indomable cabello negro y los brillantes ojos verdes, el hombre, unos años mayor que ella poseía una curiosa cicatriz en su  
frente en forma de relámpago.

—La reina de Tristain, Lady Henrietta— presento Neville.

—Lady Agnes, su guardia— indico el chico presentando a la rubia.

Harry Potter se levanto de su asiento y se aproximo a la reina saludándola con un beso en su mano derecha.

—Su majestad, bienvenida a Zeron. Gracias por aceptar almorzar con nosotros- indico el hombre, Henrietta le regalo una encantadora sonrisa ante los modales de este.

—Lady Agnes, un placer conocerla— repitió el saludo ante la sorpresa de la guardia, jamás le habían saludado de tal forma.

—Soy el Rey de Zeron. Me llamo Harry Potter— indico el hombre con una inclinación.

—Hermione Granger. Directora del colegio de Hogwarts— saludo la castaña también inclinando su cabeza.

—Encantada, Saito-san, Louise no está contigo— pregunto Henrietta.

El Familiar negó.

—Esta con su familia, tenían algo que discutir, su majestad me mostro ayer una parte de la ciudad y me invito al almuerzo— indico el familiar.

Sin perder más tiempo, la reina tomo asiento junto a su guardia, mientras que Lord Longbotton tomo asiento junto al rey Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louise escucho atentamente a su familia mientras ella, sus hermanas y sus padres discutían que hacer.

Louise sabía que sus padres deseaban una alianza o al menos una amistad con personas importantes del misterioso país Zeron, más que nada para ver si su tecnología, era lo suficientemente capacitada para ayudar a Cateya con su enfermedad.

Su padre había conocido a Lord Malfoy, el ministro de economía del país, hace unas semanas, pero no tuvieron una gran platica. Aunque Lord Malfoy había estado más pendiente de Cateya que de él.

Louise sabía que deseaban al menos conocer personalmente al Rey de Zeron, pero la pequeña Louise no estaba segura.

Ella había visto al Rey ayer, mientras que estaba vestido de plebeyo, y no lo sorprendió para nada, el hecho de que el rey se lleve bien con Saito, le quitaba más puntos inclusive.

Claro no podía negar que estaba disfrutando su estadía, tanto ella como su familia, disfruto el arte, la comida Claro no podía negar que estaba disfrutando su estadía, tanto ella como su familia, disfruto el arte, la comida y por supuesto las vistas que el palacio provenía.

El hecho de que las sirvientes que pusieron para encargarse de su familia sean magas talentosas era otra de las cosas que a Louise extraño y gusto al mismo tiempo.

Su padre les siguió dando un discurso de buenos modales, y de la forma de presentarse ante los nobles y reyes, cosas que sabían desde que tenían edad para razonar, pero que su padre como duque le encantaba  
decir.

Su madre escuchaba atentamente pero sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras del duque, mirando por la ventana hacia las afueras del palacio.

Cattleya escuchaba pero también estaba más concentrada en la pintura de n hermoso y gigante dragón dorado que había en una pared.

Eleanor era la única que estaba pendiente de lo que el duque decía mientras cabeceaba con su cabeza ante lo que dijo su padre.

La mente de Louise comenzó a divagar y llego hasta su familiar.

—_¿Dónde está ese condenado perro?_ — pensó la chica molesta.

Recordó que le había dicho que almorzaría con su familia y que se largue, pero no por eso tiene que seguir la orden al pie de la letra.

—_Digo siempre le digo que se largue y siempre le termina buscando, porque no lo hace ahora_— pensó la chica.

—Estas escuchando Chibi-Louise— escucho a su hermana mayor Eleanor decirle.

—SI— exclamo la niña intimidada.

—No estás escuchando. Estas pensando en ese plebeyo, cierto— dijo ella.

Louise se sonroso, su padre el duque la miro molesto y Cateya rio feliz por ella.

—Déjala Eleanor-neesama, está enamorada— dijo Cattleya feliz de la vida.

—¡Eso no es cierto!— exclamo la niña.

Cattleya sigo riendo ante la mirada molesta de su padre. Golpes fueron escuchados en la puerta y una sirvienta entro.

—Lady Louise, la reina Henrietta viene verla— dijo la sirvienta.

Louise cabeceo.

Su familia saludo a la reina quien entraba.

—Conoció al Rey majestad— pregunto Louise.

—Un hombre encantador, Saito-san parece llevarse bien con el— dijo la reina.

—Saito— pregunto Louise.

Su familia alzo una ceja.

—Si almorzó con nosotros, el propio rey lo invito, parecen llevarse bien— indico Henrietta con inocencia, mientras que Louise palideció, podía sentir las miradas de toda su familia sobre su nuca.

—¿Almorzaron juntos?— pregunto Louise.

La princesa cabeceo.

— _Ese condenado perro. Como va a almorzar con la reina, no me dijo nada. Oh lo castigare como nunca antes_— pensaba Louise con furia.

—El Rey me a invitado a visitar el colegio durante la tarde, y como Saito-san ira, creí que te gustaría venir— musito la reina.

—Por supuesto que ira— indico el duque.

Louise no decía nada mientras sus padres aceptaban la invitación por ella. La reina se retiro poco después.

— Disculpen padre, Madre, Hermanas, mi familiar y yo tenemos una discusión pendiente- dijo Louise abandonando el cuarto.

— ¡Adonde estas condenado perro, ven aquí y muere como un hombre! —escuraron antes que los horribles, gritos de un chico se escucharon en el palacio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy suspiro, había tenido una mañana tranquila relativamente, ya había podido arreglar los asuntos pendientes con Ron y ahora se dirigía a el palacio para terminar el papeleo con respecto a la mina de Oriharukon.

El chico sabia que la familia Valliere estaba en el palacio junto a la princesa Henrietta, ayer antes de irse pudo saludarlos, en especial a su hija Cattleya pero no tuvo tiempo para conversar con ninguno de ellos.

— _Quizás invitar a la familia a cenar a mi mansión sea lo mejor_— pensó el chico.

El cabeceo ante la idea y se dispuso a proponérselo al duque ni bien lo vea, pero antes debía acabar de terminar los negocios con respecto a la codiciada mina.

— _Si tan solo Harry, autorizara la extracción de mayor cantidad de material...Pero no, bueno entiendo su punto, después de todo el __Oriharukon__ puede ser algo peligroso, pero aun así, necesitamos mas para la nueva torre de mando_— pensó el chico desapareciéndose y llegando al palacio.

El chico camino mientras que personas se inclinaban como saludo al verlo pasar, llego hasta una habitación donde entro para cerrar la puerta y se sentó en el escritorio y se dedico por horas a simplemente leer los pergaminos que tenia ahí.

Draco suspiro con cansancio mientras terminaba de firmar los últimos dos pergaminos, se levanto dispuesto a ir a beber algo y salió del cuarto.

— Lord Malfoy— escucho una voz sorprendida.

— Lady Cattleya — musito el chico al ver a la bella mujer de pelo rosa con quien bailo en una fiesta en Albion.

La chica le sonrió con su conocida inocencia mientras que Draco sintió unas mariposas dentro de su estomago al ver la sonrisa.

— ¿Su oficina? — pregunto ella.

Draco salió de su entre sueño para asentir con la cabeza.

— Trabaja aquí siempre— pregunto ella.

— No siempre, pero una vez a la semana tengo que venir a poner orden— indico él.

— Ya veo, debe ser difícil, dirigir la economía de todo el país— musito ella.

— Bueno es algo complicado, pero el rey deposito su confianza en mí, no planeo defraudarlo...¿Cómo está usted y su familia? ¿Zeron los a tratado bien? — pregunto el chico.

La mujer le sonrió nuevamente.

— Tienen un país hermoso, aunque personalmente no eh podido ver la ciudad— dijo ella.

— No...¿Porque? — pregunto él.

— No estoy muy bien de salud— indico ella con una sonrisa.

— Quiere que busque un curandero— pregunto él.

Ella lo miro con algo de tristeza mientras negó con la cabeza.

— No, está bien, es una enfermedad que tengo desde que nací— dijo ella.

— Ya veo...Pues si gusta, su familia y usted pueden cenar en mi mansión hoy, de modo que podrá ver la ciudad de noche, aunque desde la carreta— indico él.

— Oh mi padre estará encantado, se lo informare— indico ella feliz de la vida.

— Bien entonces la veré por la noche, enviare un carruaje a las diecinueve horas— dijo Draco.

— Hasta esta noche Lord Malfoy— dijo ella.

— Lady Cattleya — saludo él.

Draco la miro irse, sus ojos bajaron observando la figura de la chica desaparecer del lugar, aunque estaba bástate enfocado en la parte debajo de la cintura más que la espalda.

— Merlín...Es perfecta— musito el chico mirándola irse embobado.

— _Dijo que tenía una enfermedad desde niña...Quizás Ginny pueda hacer algo al respecto_— pensó el rubio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta miro con maravilla el castillo, no podía negar que era una maravilla de arquitectura, hecho de roca, con un lago y bosque propio, grandes torres. Parecía tanto a los castillos antiguos que le contaban historias fantásticas cuando era una niña.

—Wow— musito Saito al unos fantasmas.

— ¿Son reales?— pregunto él a el Rey.

Harry cabeceo.

— Tanto como tú y yo, son antiguos estudiantes de Hogwarts que decidieron quedarse en el mundo de los vivos de esa forma— aclaro el chico.

— Increíble— musito el chico.

— Nunca había visto fantasmas— escucharon a la espada del familiar que parecía tan entretenida como su dueño.

Louise miraba todo algo intimidada. Ya sea porque temía a los fantasmas o por el simple hecho que la estructura donde estaba la asombraba.

— El bosque es peligroso— pregunto Louise viendo el aspecto tétrico del lugar.

Harry cabeceo.

— Hay docenas de criaturas peligrosas pero no salen de los bosques, y bueno los niños las tienen que estudiar, por lo que las manejamos lo mejor que podemos— indico el Rey.

— No es tan así, los niños estudian criaturas, pero si es alguna peligrosa, lo hacen siempre con un profesor cerca, además saben que el bosque está prohibido y el entrar sin permiso, pueden ganarse la inmediata expulsión— aclaro Hermione.

—¿Que clase de clases hay?— pregunto curiosa Louise.

— ¿Mágicas o no mágicas?— pregunto Hermione.

— Dan clases no mágicas— dijo Louise.

— Claro, aquellos que desean entrar al ejercito por ejemplo, se les da clase de esgrima, economía, ciencias de la sociedad, incluso tenemos clases de matemáticas o de ciencias políticas— aclaro Hermione.

Agnes miro interesada.

— Entonces nobles y plebeyos van al mismo tiempo— musito ella.

— Si, aunque no es del todo así, en Zeron tenemos mucha cantidad de magos, no todos son nobles, solo la minoría, un trabajo mágico gana mayor salario que uno Muggle, pero a la vez los magos pagan más impuestos que los Muggles— indico el Rey.

— ¿Muggles?— pregunto la reina la reina.

— Personas no mágicas— indico Hermione.

— ¿Oh porque no solo hombres y mujeres?— pregunto Saito.

— Bueno, supongo que está bien expresado, te lo contesto con otra pregunta, ¿porque nos llaman magos o brujos cuando también somos hombres y mujeres?— dijo Harry.

Saito parpadeo pero luego cabeceo.

— ¿Y asignaturas mágicas? — pregunto Louise.

— Bueno depende de los niños, en quinto años tienen elección de carrera y eso cambia las asignaturas por otras, por ejemplo los empleos de Auror o el ejercito, necesitan clases con altas notas en defensa contra artes oscuras, pociones, encantamientos...Curanderos, pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras y criaturas mágicas...Hay decenas de asignaturas, pero depende de los niños cuales elegir— dijo Hermione y las puertas del castillo se abrieron dejándolo entrar.

Vieron con maravilla las torres, los pasillos, los fantasmas, e incluso las figuras de los cuadros que hablan entre si y se pasaban de cuadro en cuadro.

Entonces llegaron al comedor, tanto Saito, como Henrietta y Louise contuvieron la respiración al ver el inmenso cuarto donde los niños cenaban, almorzaban y se conocían.

— Es hermoso— susurro la reina.

Potter cabeceo.

— Bienvenidos a Hogwarts— termino el Rey

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	6. capitulo 6

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL _cadis _DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __Mientras que Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar Zero) le pertenece a Noburo Yamagushi (Escritor) y Eiji Usatsuka(Dibujante)._

_ZERON_

_CAPITULO 6_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Los duques Valliere estaban muy conformes según entraban acompañados de un soldado a la mansión Malfoy, el carruaje los esperaba a las diecinueve horas en la puerta del palacio luego de que Cattleya había hablado con Draco Malfoy y este como buen anfitrión había invitado a la familia Valliere a cenar a su mansión.

Ni bien entraron los duques ya estaban más que satisfechos por el buen gusto del ministro de Economía de Zeron, la mansión tenia amplios corredores, además de desenas de habitaciones, el duque supuso que de seguro tendría salones de fiestas y hasta de juegos.

Eso sin contar las esculturas y pinturas del más fino arte que el hombre había visto jamás, incluso las luces de araña parecían muy antiguas, hechas de bronce y oro.

Lamentablemente Louise no pudo acompañarlos ya que la niña no había vuelto de su viaje con el Rey, hacia la escuela.

Por otro lado era mejor, mientras Louise acompañaba al Rey con la Reina Henrietta ellos podían seguir su trabajo con el señor Malfoy, incluso más que eso.

El duque ya había visto el interés de su hija Cattleya por el rubio en la fiesta de Albion, había visto a su hija invitar a bailar al joven ministro de economía, algo que jamás había visto en su vida, por otro lado no le paso desapercibido las miradas de admiración que el chico trato de ocultar cuando la veía pero que el duque noto sin problemas.

Si las cosas salían bien, podría no solo intentar curar la enfermedad que su niña tenía desde que nació, también incluso podía garantizar el futuro de esta en Zeron, y estaba seguro que podría ver algo que deseaba en esta cena.

Como Duque estaba acostumbrado a Leer a las personas, hoy mismo haría eso con el ministro Malfoy, y si las cosas salen bien, en un tiempo quizás hasta un compromiso entre él y Cattleya podría haber en el futuro.

Aunque claro primero tenía que evaluar al señor Malfoy, después de todo su hija era una verdadera belleza, pero habrá que ver si el señor Malfoy le gustaba lo suficiente como para tomar las cosas serias o simplemente deseaba a la chica por su clara belleza.

— _Bueno ahora evaluaremos eso_— pensó el duque.

Sin pensar nada mas, entraron en el salón donde el rubio estaba hablando con una mujer de un fuerte cabello rojo. El soldado los presento ante el salón y ambos jóvenes giraron para verlos.

Tanto los duques como sus hijas se fijaron en la mujer, de una edad similar a la del propio ministro de economía, con el cabello rojo y unos ojos celestes que parecían como el agua, una sonrisa sincera que la hacía ver aun más hermosa. Vestida con un vestido de gala celeste claro que resaltaba claramente los ojos de la pelirroja, con unos zapatos de cocktail rojos.

— Bienvenidos Duques Valliere...Gracias por Aceptar mi invitación, Señorita Eleanor, Señorita Cattleya es un placer volver a verlas— saludo Lord Malfoy.

— Le agradecemos la invitación, Lord Malfoy, tiene una casa hermosa— dijo el Duque.

— Encantada de volver a verlo— indico la desusa como saludo aunque su semblante no cambio mucho.

Las chicas le dieron unas sonrisas mientras pasaban.

Draco les sonrió también, aunque su sonrisa pareció iluminarse, al ver los ojos de la de cabello rosa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la pelirroja ni los duques.

— _Muy bien, parece interesado_— pensó el duque.

— _Interesante_— pensó la duquesa.

— _Jojo, Draquito está enamorado_— pensó la pelirroja.

— Permítame presentarles a Lady Ginerba Molly Weasley, la directora del hospital San Mungo— indico el chico.

El duque giro rápidamente.

— Señorita un placer— dijo besando su mano.

— El placer es mío duque Valliere — indico la chica con una sonrisa.

La duquesa se presento y luego las niñas.

— Encantada de conocerte también, Cattleya, Draco me a hablado de ti— dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Draco palideció apenas con eso.

Los duques notaron que era claramente una mentira, pero no desmintieron nada.

— _Jojo, encontré una aliada_— pensó el duque.

— _¿Que estás haciendo?— _pensó Draco incomodo.

Cattleya parecía incluso más feliz con lo que acababa de oír, Eleonor por otro lado se mostro interesada ante la conversación.

Pronto se encontraron cenando en la sala principal, con Ginny hablando con Cattleya y Eleonor de nuevas modas, mientras que Draco hablaba con los duques de política y las cosas de Zeron.

— Ya veo, aunque lamentablemente aun no hemos podido conocer al rey, a estado muy ocupado estos días— indico el Duque dando un sorbo a su copa.

— ¿Harry no los había visto en Germania?— pregunto confundida Ginny a Draco.

Draco cabeceo.

— No recuerdo haber visto al rey— musito el duque.

— Naturalmente, fue a Germania con un soldado, por un problema que estaba pasando en la frontera, pero se vistió como plebeyo para no ser reconocido— indico Draco.

— Oh— dijo el duque recordando al soldado que se vio con un plebeyo en la posada de Germania.

— Desgraciadamente no era un buen lugar para presentarse, por eso siguió de largo— indico Draco.

— Loable— dijo la duquesa.

— Aunque si me dijo que había un viento fuerte a su alrededor duquesa, presumo que fue militar en su pasado— dijo Draco.

Ella asintió.

— _Pudo sentir mi magia...Interesante...Me pregunto cómo realmente es el Rey de Zeron_— pensó ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El almuerzo en Hogwarts fue increíble tanto para la reina como para Louise y Saito, después de todo no todos los días, se almuerza en un comedor gigante dentro de un castillo mágico, con compañeros fantasmas y cuadros parlanchines. La propia Agnes parecía más segura y un poco menos paranoica. Incluso la espada Derflinger, parecía encantada con el castillo. Claro que también un castillo de apariencia antigua, repleto de armaduras y armas de plena edad media daba un encanto especial para la espada parlanchina.

—¿Entonces todos los magos de Zeron estudian aquí?— pregunto Louise maravillada con lo que veía.

Saito vio que estaba más calmada, apenas habían entrado al castillo, un fantasma llamado Sir Nicholas había mostrado los buenos modales de venir a saludar, desgraciadamente su Ama parece tener un miedo innato hacia esos espectros. y con un grito ¡KYA! salto sobre él.

Saito apenas pudo detenerla con sus dos brazos mientras la niña ocultaba su temblante rostro en su pecho. El hecho de que el Rey Harry Potter no se aguanto en decir ¡Buen trabajo Saito!, hizo que Louise se dé cuenta de su posición y termine maltratando a su familiar como de costumbre.

— Si, es la única escuela mágica, claro se enseña lo básico en magia de Zeron, Siete años desde los once o doce, hasta los dieciocho o diecinueve— aclaro Hermione.

— ¿Y cómo dividen las materias?— volvió a preguntar Louise.

— Dependen de los estudiantes, un cronograma regular los dos primeros años, el tercer ya tiene clases optativas, por si ya van teniendo una idea de lo que quieren hacer cuando terminen el colegio— indico Hermione.

— Los trabajos de Zeron requieren tener ciertos puntos superiores en ciertas materias, por lo que las clases van cambiando dependiendo a la elección de los niños con su futuro— aclaro Potter.

Henrietta cabeceo.

En tristain era diferente los alumnos tenían siempre las mismas clases, no había algo optativa, exceptuando que algunos alumnos tenían clases extra o de mas dificultad según iban creciendo sus habilidades mágicas.

— _Demasiadas diferencias_— pensó la reina.

Y era verdad, cuando llego a la ciudad de Hogwarts ella creyó estar en el futuro, cuando vio a plebeyos usando magia, creyó estar en otra dimensión, y finalmente ahora en un castillo mágico como lo es la escuela de Hogwarts parecía estar miles de años en el pasado.

La reina no entendía para nada a Zeron, claro le agradaba o fascinaba era una palabra mejor expresada. Pero aun así, no podía dejar de notar lo diferente que era comparada contra todos los demás países que había visitado.

El régimen político, económico y social era totalmente diferente con Tristain, Germania, Galia, Abilon o Romalia. Ni pensar en lo militar, que la mujer no creía que tenía la oportunidad de ver, ya que sería demasiado, que clase de Rey enseñaría sus armas a un país no aliado.

Pero con lo que vio, era más que suficiente. Estaba completamente segura que una alianza con Zeron, sería una bendición, aunque claro no tenía muchas esperanzas, después de todo, una alianza es compartir un fuerte lazo entre países.

Como tal, algo había que ofrecer. Y claramente Zeron tenía demasiado que ofrecer, pero Tristain que podría ofrecer a semejante país.

¿Abría algo de su pequeño Tristain que Zeron quisiera?

La reina dudaba eso, la conversación con el cardinal Mazarin paso por su mente.

— _Bueno debería considerarlo majestad, después de todo su compromiso con Alberto III fue cancelado y tengo entendido que el Rey de Zeron es joven...Según tengo entendido de la misma edad que el ministro de economía, Lord Malfoy, no más de veinticinco_— le había dicho el hombre.

Y la verdad la princesa prometió pensarlo, pero nunca lo considero realmente. Giro y miro al Rey Potter que hablaba con Saito sobre algo llamado futbol soccer que realmente no tenía idea que significaba, luego otra palabra pronunciada por el rey, quidditch...Lo cual no le sonaba para nada.

Los ojos de Henrietta miraban los labios del rey según el charlaba con Saito y recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez, en Germania vestido de plebeyo. Recordaba lo que sintió al verlo, su corazón saltar de golpe, pero quien la culparía, aun cuando pensó de él como un plebeyo, era un plebeyo atractivo y ella una mujer joven.

Reina de su país, puede ser. Pero aun así, una mujer joven. Con ganas de sentir lo mismo que las mujeres de su edad. Con ganas de salir a la calle y comer algo con amigas, con ganas de ir a la escuela y contarle secretos a sus confidente.

Pero sobre todo, con ganas de enamorarse, con ganas de poder besar al hombre que le gustaba sin temer las consecuencias, sin temer que lo ejecuten por salir con la reina y sin temer ocultar sus propios sentimientos, aquellos sentimientos que la chica negó a tener luego de la muerte de su querido príncipe Wales.

Pensar en el difunto príncipe de Abilon, la sorprendió. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su mente pensó en su antiguo amor, demasiado tiempo. Pero quien la culparía, pensar en su amado ahora muerto, solo le triera sospecha.

Volvió a mirar al Rey Potter, quien esta vez estaba con Saito en una conversación sobre...Galia. La reina no le dio importancia a lo que hablan y se concentro en el rey, sin darse cuenta empezó a compararlo con Wales-sama.

El rey de Zeron de cabello negro revuelto, príncipe Wales de cabello rubio peinado de manera muy sutil. Harry Potter de ojos verdes intensos, mientras que Wales-sama un turquesa atractivo. Y finalmente sus cuerpos, ambos tenían una figura atlética, pero mientras que Wales-sama era de entrenamiento militar, Potter sin duda era de guerra, o al menos la cicatriz en su mano y frente parecían decir eso.

— _Demasiado diferentes_— pensó ella.

Aun así, su corazón latía tan fuerte mirando a Potter como lo hizo en el pasado cuando miraba a Wales, en su estomago mariposas revoloteaban cuando veía a Wales, revoloteaban tanto como lo hacían ahora con Harry Potter en su mirada.

La reina Henrietta pensó una maldición al ver que estaba tan enfocada en Potter que olvido por completo la conversación y con una sonrisa tímida trato de meterse en la conversación de Louise y la directora Hermione sobre magias de transformación.

— Ya veo un elfo— musito Harry con algo de tristeza.

— Eh, ¿conoces a los elfos?— pregunto Saito.

Harry cabeceo.

— Zeron es diferente a la mayoría de los países, aquí no se les teme o desprecia, elfos en Zeron no es algo común pero tampoco del todo raro, yo mismo tengo un par de amigos entre los elfos, y realmente no han hecho nada en nuestra contra— indico Potter.

— Ya veo, este elfo no era malo, pero apoyaba a Galia por alguna Razón, aun así pudimos vencerlo y rescatar a Tabitha— indico el chico.

— _Así que es definitivo...Lord Vidalshal, apoya por alguna razón a Galia_— pensó el rey de Zeron con un gesto repleto de tranquilidad ante las noticias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter terminaba de firmar los últimos papeles para la inauguración de una nueva plaza en la ciudad de Fincas. Su cumpleaños era esa noche por lo tanto el chico debió trabajar el doble de día.

— _Y Draco dice que yo no trabajo tanto como debiera, Ja, me gustaría verlo en mi lugar, no dudaría ni cinco minutos como Rey_— pensó el chico.

La noche pasada había llevado a la reina de Tristain, Henrietta junto a su guardia Agnes, su mejor amiga Louise y el familiar de esta Saito a Hogwarts a recorrer el castillo y quedarse para cenar.

Había sido interesante, el hecho que el chico haya confirmado que Lord Vidalshal era un aliado de Galia, ya no realmente necesitaba a los Tritainos aquí, pero sería buen anfitrión y al menos les haría disfrutar de la fiesta, además ellos han sido amables, no es nada malo pueda salir de todo esto.

Ginny le había pedido que le permite revisar mientras estaban ahí, a una de las hijas del duque, la cual parecía enferma con fiebre de Dragón, aunque los duques no sabían el nombre de la enfermedad.

— Puedo cuadrarla, Harry. Tanto Hermione como Draco están de acuerdo— le había dicho la pelirroja.

El había dado su consentimiento, y al parecer ahora mismo la pelirroja estaba en el hospital revisando a la chica Valliere.

Su mente giro desde los Valliere hasta la reina de Tristain, Henrietta. Era sin duda una joven bastante hermosa. Harry no era ciego y aun vestido de plebeyo cuando la conoció, le pareció una verdadera preciosidad.

Luego cuando la conoció en el almuerzo que tuvo con ella y Saito, le sorprendió la simpleza de la chica, no había arrogancia de reina, no había muchos deseos ocultos o manipulaciones por haber. La reina de Tristain tenía una mente abierta, y dejaba leer por completo los pensamientos a cualquiera, no escondiendo nada, no habiendo motivo aparente por esconder nada.

Le agradaba, y mucho.

No podía negar, deseo. Porque hacerlo, una joven de gran belleza, con una aparente y natural inocencia y que estaba dotada con un cuerpo prodigioso. Estaba bien desearla, cualquier hombre de su edad, ya sea Rey, noble o plebeyo lo haría.

Claro gracias a sus grandes capacidades en Occulmencia pudo ocultar todo ese deseo con una sonrisa o un simple gesto, ni siquiera Hermione la persona que más lo conocía podría descubrir algo en el lenguaje corporal de el gracias a eso. Bueno, Luna podría pero eso solo porque la chica tenia extrañas habilidades desde que nació.

— _Debes ya ponerte a pensar en sentar cabeza, Harry. Neville tiene razón, tú debes casarte cuanto antes, Zeron necesita un heredero para el trono_— le había dicho Draco hace semanas.

La verdad que alguien como Henrietta a su lado o el sobre ella no le molestaba para nada, claro que el era rey como tal, debía casarse más que nada por razones políticas.

Un heredero.

La alianza de un país poderoso.

Algún bien político o económico.

— _De eso se trataba el matrimonio de un Rey_— pensó el.

Por eso era él, el rey.

No dejo que Draco, que Ron, Neville o Terry tomaran el trono, no por que no puedan con el cargo, simplemente ser rey es algo que los ataría, condenaría.

Draco tuvo una vida difícil, con padres como los que tuvo, jamás conoció el amor, no podía convertirse en Rey, debía seguir con su vida, encontrar a una mujer que le ame y lo ame, y ser feliz con ella.

Neville lo mismo, sus padres locos en San Mungo, su abuela muerta en la guerra, el sufriendo por el lugar que tenia al ser su amigo, ser blanco de Voldemort. Neville también merecería elegir a su mujer, merecía ser amado y amar.

Ron aun tanto como Neville, con toda su familia que cayó en la guerra, excepto su hermana, aun cuando Ron podía ser un Rey emocional pero bueno, no podía pedirle eso, él y Hermione se han amado tanto tiempo, debían estar juntos, y un Rey no se casa con una directora de colegio, lo hace con nobles o reyes. Ron no podía ser Rey debido a que amaba a Hermione aun más que al reino, debido que renunciaría al reino por ella, y Harry Potter no lo condenaría a hacer esa elección.

Terry hubiera sido un rey justo, desgraciadamente el Ravenclaw tenía demasiadas dudas en su mente, demasiado miedo por el futuro. Y aunque conoció el amor de su familia como Ron o Hermione, nunca conoció el puro amor de una mujer como Ron.

Negó con la cabeza ante sus pensamientos. No era hora de lamentar lo que paso o las decisiones que tomo, debía prepararse para la fiesta.

— _Te noto preocupado_— escucho en su mente una voz.

— _Mi cumpleaños, y miles de cosas por hacer_— respondió con su mente Potter.

— _¿No deberías estar feliz entonces? ¿Cumpleaños son felices, cierto?_— pregunto la voz.

— _No estoy triste, solo a sido una semana larga_— indico Potter.

— _¿Por las visitas o los elfos?_ — escucho a la voz.

— _Ambas cosas me tienen nervioso_— indico Harry.

—_Y la reina también cierto, noto algo nuevo en ti...Amor, deseo, no puedo distinguirlo claramente_— escucho a la voz.

— _Dudo que sea amor, recién la conozco, deseo...Puede ser, es una mujer de increíble belleza, por otro lado, ese deseo puede desaparecer de un día para el otro, solo debo abrir mi cama y meter a una mujer adentro, no es algo difícil para un rey_— aclaro Potter.

— _Si, cierto. Pero si lo haces solo calmaras tus ansias, no tu deseo por la reina_— indico la voz.

Harry suspiro.

— _No importa ahora...¿Porque estas tan interesado, normalmente con quien comparto la cama o el reino no te interesaría para nada?_— pregunto Potter.

— _No es que me interese lo que hagas con tu vida sexual Harry, pero de las visitas, me llamaron la atención dos de ellas, dos que poseen una hermosa inocencia y bondad, una es la reina que estuvo en Hogwarts contigo y la otra ceno con Malfoy...No sé que hay en ellas Harry, pero hay algo hermoso que me atrae, me gustaría tenerlas cerca, me dan paz_— indico la voz.

La petición silenciosa de la voz no paso desapercibida para Harry.

— _Lo pensare Zeron, pero no prometo nada_— aclaro Potter.

— _No pido nada mas, disfruta de tu cumpleaños, mi jinete_— indico la voz en su cabeza.

— _Descansa en tu cueva, mi dragón_— termino Potter con la conversación mental entre él y su compañero más importante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	7. capitulo 7

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL _cadis _DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __Mientras que Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar Zero) le pertenece a Noburo Yamagushi (Escritor) y Eiji Usatsuka(Dibujante)._

_ZERON_

_CAPITULO 7_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

El chico suspiro luego de ver las lunas alzadas en el cielo, y el chico las observo con calma. Solo a unos pasos de él estaba el gran salón, donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo, podía escuchar la música suave y las voces del lugar desde donde estaba.

— _No podía ser una fiesta mas privada y solo con amigos_— pensó el chico.

Luego la voz de Hermione apareció en su cabeza.

— _Eres el rey tu cumpleaños debe ser festejado en todo el país, Harry Potter_— escucho el chico.

Luego negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Estas listo?— pregunto una voz.

Harry asintió sin darse vuelta.

— Te noto preocupado— dijo Neville.

— Cansado— aclaro el chico.

— Bueno tu cumpleaños solo ocurre una vez al año, y el año pasado fue mucho peor— indico Neville.

— Claro que lo fue, deje que Ginny se encargue de la fiesta, y prometí jamás permitirle hacerlo de vuelta— murmuro con molestia Potter.

Neville sonrió.

— Bueno tuvo la mejor de las intensiones, que lo haya querido hacer en plena plaza, con todos los nobles del país, además de que estábamos a plena vista de todos los plebeyos, no fue lo indicado lo admito, pero la intención es lo que cuenta— indico Neville.

— Si tanto te gusta, me encargare que tu cumpleaños lo hagamos así— aclaro Potter.

— Ya paso— indico Neville.

— El año que viene— prometió Potter.

Neville solo rio.

— Bueno al menos Hermione, es más sensata para hacer fiestas— indico Neville.

Harry rodo sus ojos.

— Vamos— dijo el rey.

Neville asintió y caminaron hasta el salón.

— ¡El Rey de Zeron...Harry Potter! — Exclamo el chico dejándolo pasar.

Aplausos se escucharon en todo el lugar mientras Harry entraba con la mas falsa de sus sonrisas como si disfrutara de ver a todos esos desconocidos felicitándole.

El chico saludo a varios personajes, Nobles de otras ciudades de Zeron, algunos comerciantes importantes, sus amigos por supuesto y los duques Valliere, que parecían felices por la fiesta, aunque para él era demasiado noble para su gusto.

Luego siguio su camino hasta la princesa de Tristain y su guardia Agnes. Dicha guardia dejo su bestido militar para llevar un traje de gala blanco que le quedaba excelente, Neville se le había quedado viendo maravillado mientras se acercaba junto a Harry.

— Veo que le quedo perfectamente— musito el chico.

Agnes le escucho y asintió.

— Gracias por el vestido— dijo ella algo incomodo.

Neville negó.

— No a sido nada, le queda mejor a usted que a mí— dijo él.

Agnes tuvo que sonreír ante lo dicho.

Harry escuchaba todo con una ceja alzada. Al otro lado del Salón, Draco y una de las hijas de los duques Valliere hablaban muy cómodamente.

— _Soy yo, o hay mucho amor en el aire_— pensó el rey.

— Felicidades, Majestad— dijo Henrietta.

Harry giro para verla, vestida con un hermoso vestido de gala blanco con mangas y falda doradas, tenía un escote pequeño pero que llamaba la atención de cada hombre. Harry sonrió al verla, no podía negarlo, era perfecta.

— Gracias, majestad. Le agradezco de nuevo que pueda asistir a la fiesta, me alegra que gente de países tan alejados como Tristain estén aquí— indico sin creerse el mismo lo que decía.

— Le agradezco a yo a usted majestad por invitarme, y también por lo de Lady Catteyla, el duque me informo que permitió que la revisen y tengo entendido que pronto estará curada— aclaro ella con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro.

— Oh faltaba más, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar a los duques que aceptaron mi invitación, además Draco es a quien debería agradecer, el al parecer se preocupa más de lo normal por lady Catteyla— dijo Potter.

Ambos reyes vieron al rubio y la pelirosa hablar en una esquina del lugar y sonrieron.

— Hay mucho amor en el aire— escucharon, y Harry giro para ver a una mujer rubia vestida con un traje con manchas de todos los colores, llevaba tan bien una pulsera negra con un enorme rubí y un anillo del tamaño de dos dedos en su menique.

Henrietta parpadeo al ver ropa tan extraña en la joven que tenía una mirada perdida, viendo a Draco y la chica Valliere, Harry por otro lado sonrió extensamente al verla.

— Es bueno que pudiste venir Luna— musito él.

— No me perdería por nada tu cumpleaños, Harry— dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

— Majestad, ella es Luna Lovegood, directora de investigaciones mágicas de Zeron— presento el chico.

— Luna, ella es Henrietta Tristain, Reina de Tristain—

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Duque Valliere miraba todo con una sonrisa, la fiesta le encantaba de muy buena clase, música relajante, aperitivos deliciosos, nobles de la más alta gama, que era fácil de notar por la forma de hablar y de moverse.

Estuvo conversando de política y economía con más de tres personas y todos se mostraban tan interesados como él, no como en las fiestas de Tristain, que solo hablaban para sacar un provecho sin saber nada realmente, aquí todos sabían, todos estaban infamados y todos trabajaban en ese ámbito.

Además porque no decirlo, estaba muy feliz, ese día su hija había ido al hospital donde la propia directora, Ginerba Weasley la reviso, su enfermedad fiebre de Dragón, como la llamaban aquí tenia cura gracias al creador.

Y lo que es mejor, no necesitaba estar en Zeron para el tratamiento, se trataba de pociones cada doce horas, durante el periodo de diez días, algo fácil, y que la directora misma ya se encargo de que tengan para los próximos diez días.

Aunque claro, ella ya les informo que a pesar de que la enfermedad desaparezca, el mal que le hizo a su hija no lo haría, como tal aunque estaría mas fuerte que antes, no podía estar corriendo todo el día, seria débil toda su vida, pero al menos su vida no peligraría.

Su propia mujer que siempre estaba rodeada por esa aura de frialdad sonrió extensamente al saber de la cura, y que Zeron prevería las pociones, antes de que se vallan del país.

Uno de sus objetivos había sido cumplido, pero su nuevo objetivo, el de poner un compromiso entre Catteyla y Draco Malfoy, aun no.

El duque giro y vio al joven Malfoy invitar a bailar a su hija quien aceptaba gustosa, y ambos se dirigían hacia la pista de baile.

— _Aunque no creo que sea realmente difícil de lograr_— pensó el rubio duque.

Luego su cabeza giro hacia el rey de Zeron quien estaba en una amistosa conversación con la Reina Henrietta y una chica vestida con un vestido de lo más peculiar.

— _Sera una moda_— pensó incomodo viendo a la rubia hablar tranquilamente con el Rey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saito comía algo de la mesa, vestido en un traje de soldado mientras que Louise miraba todo con maravilla encantándole la fiesta.

— Mira cuantos nobles, esto es sorprendente— dijo la niña.

Saito miro a los demás sin notar que era lo genial pero le siguio el juego a Louise.

— Mira a la rubia con el rey, que clase de vestido es ese. ¿una nueva moda?— pregunto el chico.

Louise giro para ver a la chica.

— Oh que precioso es tan colorido, me encantaría un vestido así— musito ella.

— _Le gusta_— pensó incrédulo el chico.

— El rey y la reina Henrietta parecen estar pasándola bien— musito Louise mirando de reojo a los reyes.

— Si...Bueno no veo nada de malo, el rey me a parecido una buena persona, a sido muy amable con nosotros, no crees— dijo Saito.

Louise se quedo quieta un segundo para luego asentir.

— Si, la verdad que se porto muy bien con nosotros, incluso Catteyla-neesama, estará curada de su enfermedad pronto gracias al rey— murmuro ella.

— Es un buen hombre— dijo Saito.

Luego giro para ver a un soldado entrar en el lugar y dirigirse hacia los reyes, el hombre que hablaba con Agnes lo vio llegar y se le acerco para que le diga unas palabras y luego se retire.

Saito no perdió detalle en Neville Longbotton mientras este le decía algo al rey y salía del comedor.

— _Habrá pasado algo_— pensó el chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville se alejo del salón y se reunió con los soldados a la salida del palacio.

— ¿Y bien?— pregunto el chico.

— Atacamos el lugar, pero ya se habían ido, señor, encontramos los cadáveres de una familia, plebeyos — indico uno de ellos.

— ¿Causas de las muertes?— pregunto Neville.

— La maldición asesina sin duda— indico uno de ellos.

—¿Que pruebas tienen?—pregunto Neville.

— Estuve presente, no vi cuando los mataban pero escuche la maldición antes de entrar, señor— indico un soldado.

Neville asintió.

— Robert, no pudo verlos, pero presume que son cuatro al menos— indico otro soldado.

— Eso significa que quien quiera que sean, no solo son partes de la vieja doctrina de Zeron, también han estado en la biblioteca oscura— musito Neville.

— ¿Informamos al rey?— pregunto otro soldado.

— No, se lo diré yo luego de la fiesta, ustedes dividan los grupos y examinen todo la ciudad de ser necesario, esto y el collar de obediencia que encontramos en Germania indica que son ellos, encuéntrenlos— ordeno Neville.

Todos dieron un saludo militar y se retiraron.

El chico suspiro.

— ¿Problemas?— pregunto una voz.

Giro para ver a Ron con su espalda apoyada en una pared.

— Mismo grupo, mataron a una familia— indico Neville.

Ron maldijo.

— Harry estará que echara fuego por la mañana— indico Ron.

— Debimos terminar toda oposición hace meses— indico Neville.

— Si lo hubiéramos hecho también deberíamos declarar una guerra en contra de Germania, no olvides que en su territorio se encontró el collar— aclaro Ron.

Neville se mordió los labios.

— ¿Piensas que Harry está dispuesto a tanto?— pregunto Neville.

— Harry ama a Zeron y hará todo por protegerlo, pero no quiere ir a la guerra— aclaro Ron.

— Lo sé, pero que puedo hacer— musito Neville.

— Nada, nada hasta que tengas algo concreto, has pensado en usar a Alanís, seguro que ella te puede ayudar con esto— indico Ron.

— Se lo pediré, mañana. Si Harry está de acuerdo— dijo Neville.

— Bien volvamos a la fiesta, si Harry nos ve alejados mucho tiempo, sospechara que algo anda mal— termino Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter había estado en la pista de baile con Henrietta por uno buen tiempo, cinco veces bailaron antes que la princesa vaya con su amiga Louise y su familiar a hablar, mientras tanto el chico bailo una vez con Luna y otra con Hermione, para luego hacerlo con un par de nobles. Salió de la pista de baile agotado y se dedico a tomar un licor fuerte de una mesa.

Noto que Neville y Ron volvieron al salón.

— ¿Paso algo? — pregunto el chico cuando el pelirrojo llego hasta el.

— Nada que se pueda arreglar ahora, no te agobies en tu cumpleaños, mañana podrás preocuparte cuanto quieras— indico Ronald.

— Dime que paso— ordeno Potter.

— Familia asesinada, soldado Robert testigo, cuatro criminales al menos, sospechamos que son los mismos del collar de Germania— musito Ron.

Harry cabeceo.

— Cúbreme, voy al baño— musito el chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta miro a Louise por última vez antes de despedirse, estaba cansada y salió con Agnes hacia su cuarto, fue enconches que vio al rey Potter en un pasillo y planeo saludarlo antes de irse a su cuarto.

— No estuvo mal— dijo Potter.

Henrietta lo miro confundida pero el hombre no parecía hablar con él.

— Usaste a los hombres que buscamos para meterte en mi país, te ocultaste con esa familia de plebeyos, y esperaste que un soldado llegue, luego los mataste y tomaste el lugar del soldado— indico Potter.

Agnes se puso en frente de Henrietta.

— Tuviste oportunidades de matarme, incluso esta semana salí del palacio con ropa de plebeyo, algo que normalmente no se me reconocería como Rey, excepto para un asesino que este por mi cabeza, aun así, no me atacaste en ninguna ocasión cuando estuve sin guardia, supongo entonces que no soy el verdadero blanco— dijo Potter.

Sin decir nada más se escucho un silbido agudo y una sombra apareció frente a Potter pero antes que pueda hacer algo salió volando golpeado por un fuerte viento que salió de la mano de Harry y choco con la pared.

— En ese caso el blanco debe ser uno de mis invitados, si tengo que elegir, o es la usuaria del vacío o la reina—musito Potter.

El chico alzo la mano y el asesino que tenia traje de soldado comenzó a elevarse por el aire.

— Si fuese el caso, la usuaria de vacío, estuvo sola un par de veces y pudiste aprovecharte, pero no lo hiciste, por otro lado la reina Henrietta estuvo siempre acompañada de su guardia, y de mi en un par de veces, supongo que si estas por estos caminos te diriges al cuarto de la reina, donde la matarías cuando duerme, cierto...Asesino— aclaro Potter.

El hombre no dijo nada.

— Desgraciadamente para ti, la reina esta como mi invitada, por lo tanto, bajo mi protección— termino Potter.

— ¡**Stupefy**! — exclamo Potter y un rayo rojo se vio golpear al asesino levitándose el cual salió volando para caer inconsciente en una esquina.

— Se encuentra bien, majestad— pregunto Potter girando a ella y viendo a Agnes en medio algo nerviosa.

— Si gracias...Este, ¿ese asesino venia por mi?— pregunto ella intimidada.

— No sé, solo dije una teoría nada mas, a partir de ahora espero que a su capitana no le moleste, pero tendré protegiéndola con unos soldados de mi confianza, mientras este en Zeron— indico Potter.

Agnes asintió.

— EL capitán Longbotton será quien lo haga, es un hombre eficiente y sumamente poderoso, no tomara su lugar, Capitán Agnes, pero me sentiría algo más tranquilo con alguien como él, dándoles una mano mientras estén aquí— aclaro Potter.

— Por supuesto, se lo agradezco, Majestad— indico Henrietta.

— ¿Y el asesino?— pregunto Agnes.

— Mis hombres lo interrogaran, toda la información que obtengamos llegara de inmediato a usted, Capitán Agnes— dijo Potter.

— Gracias, si me disculpa, acompañare a la reina a su cuarto— termino Agnes mientras Potter asintió.

El chico las vio irse y su sonrisa desapareció, giro hacia el asesino inconsciente y lo elevo por los aires para llevarlo al más profundo calabozo donde el mismo lo interrogaría, sintió tanta furia, por alguna razón deseaba al asesino muerto.

— Harry— musito Neville llegando a su lado y viendo al hombre vestido de guardia elevado.

— Ven conmigo, vamos a interrogarlo ahora mismo— musito con furia el chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	8. capitulo 8

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL _cadis _DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __Mientras que Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar Zero) le pertenece a Noburo Yamagushi (Escritor) y Eiji Usatsuka(Dibujante)._

_ZERON_

_CAPITULO 7_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Neville trago saliva mientras Potter interrogaba al prisionero, normalmente un interrogatorio seria con poción de la verdad, pero por alguna razón Harry estaba totalmente furioso y empezó a ser demasiado creativo.

No solo el uso de Leregimencia a tal nivel que dejaba medio tonto al asesino haciéndole ver sus peores momentos una, otra y otra vez, también hipnosis haciéndolo creer que se estaba sofocando, y por último la maldición de la tortura por minutos enteros, algo que el chico no había visto jamás a su amigo hacer.

— _Que demonios le pasa_— pensó Neville mientras Potter miraba al criminal con una maliciosa sonrisa.

— Por favor piedad— musito el asesino con tanto miedo como jamás tuvo.

— Piedad, como la que tu tendrías con la reina Henrietta— musito Potter con odio.

— Yo ya les dije todo lo que sé, no tengo mas información— balbuceaba el asesino.

— Por tu bien espero que sí, o de otro modo estaremos aquí toda la maldita noche, y créeme aun no he sido tan creativo como quisiera— indico Potter.

El asesino balbuceaba cosas sin coherencia.

— Harry, déjame seguir a mi— intervino Neville.

El rey giro para verlo molesto.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Potter peligroso.

— Ten en cuenta que eres Rey, tu preocupación debe ser la seguridad de la reina y no el interrogatorio— indico el chico.

Potter lo miro con una ceja alzada.

— Déjame, es mi deber— aclaro Neville.

El rey suspiro y asintió.

— Quiero que le extraigas todo, y luego lo lanzaremos dentro de la cueva— aclaro Potter.

— La cueva— musito Neville.

— Claro donde mas tiraríamos a esta escoria, ¿o estás en desacuerdo?— pregunto Potter.

Neville prefirió no responder.

— Porque si lo estas, tendrás que tomarlo como una orden directa— musito el rey saliendo del lugar.

— Ok admito que nunca lo vi así, creo que te odia— musito Neville.

Dio unos pasos y sostuvo un tubo con un liquido rosa— Ahora vas tomarte esto, sin quejas y me dirás todo lo que sabes o sino, hare que vuelva— dijo el chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta abrió los ojos al sentir unos pasos en su Habitación.

— ¿Agnes?— pregunto ella.

— No— escucho una voz masculina.

— Su majestad— musito ella levantándose sorprendía de verlo ahí.

— Reina Henrietta— saludo él.

— ¿Que hace aquí?— pregunto nerviosa ya que solo tenía un camisón que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

— El asesino, era del tipo que usa venenos, la capitán Agnes estuvo de acuerdo en revisarla por si acaso— indico el chico.

La reina parpadeo.

— _¿Revisarme?_ — pensó ella.

— Es mejor prevenir que lamentar— aclaro el Rey Potter.

La reina asintió admitiendo la verdad y se levanto.

— Empezare por su boca— indico él.

Ella lo miro curiosa.

— ¿Debo abrirla?— pregunto ella.

— No hace falta lo hare yo— indico el ante la mirada confundida de ella.

La confusión no duro mucho al sentir los labios del rey sobre los suyos, ni pudo quitárselo de encima ya que la tenia agarrada fuertemente, sintió como la lengua de Potter rozaba la suya mientras recorría todo el interior de su boca.

— Ningún veneno— aclaro Potter luego de soltarla.

La reina estaba toda sonrojada ante lo que paso.

— Ahora sigamos— indico el chico.

Henrietta contuvo un grito cuando Potter la acostó en la cama y se puso sobre ella.

— Majestad— musito ella apenada.

— Sigue el cuello— aclaro él mientras besaba lentamente el cuello, pasando su lengua afilada suavemente sobre él. La reina comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, normalmente le daría una bofetada, pero se sentía tan bien.

— Nada de veneno...Sigamos— musito él.

El sonido de su comisan rompiéndose fue lo que la reina escucho y una brisa fría recorrió su cuerpo desnudo. Fue entonces que sintió la boca del chico sobre su pecho y jadeo ante la sensación que le producía.

— Ningún veneno— susurro Potter.

EL estomago sitio, trato de no reír ante las cosquillas que le producían la boca del hombre sobre su estomago.

— Todo limpio, nada mal, solo falta las partes de abajo— aclaro él.

— _Las partes de abajo...No se referirá a mí...¡OH POR EL CREADOR!_ — pensó ella.

Luego de unos quince minutos de puro placer y los ruidos de la exanimación del Rey, junto a sus jadeos y gemidos, el chico se acerco a su cuello nuevamente.

Le beso y se acerco luego al oído.

— Ningún veneno en su cuerpo majestad— musito él en su oído.

— Buen trabajo majestad— aclaro ella.

— Ya es hora— indico él.

— _Hora de que, oh claro después de este espectáculo supongo que lo haremos, ja si crees que me intimidare por eso, te equivocas, ya hiciste esas maravillas con tu lengua, ahora quiero ver qué haces con tu otra parte de tu anatomía_— pensó ella lujuriosa.

— Reina Henrietta...Ya es hora— musito él.

— _Pues dale, hazlo de una vez, no vez como estoy, ven y tómame_— pensó ella.

Pero Harry se levanto un poco para mirarla a los ojos, la reina se quedo como hipnotizada ante las esperadlas que tenía como ojos el rey.

— Es hora— aclaro el chico nuevamente.

— ¿Hora de qué? — pregunto molesta al ver que se detenía de sus juegos.

— De que despiertes— termino él.

La chica abrió los ojos rápidamente y noto que estaba en el mismo cuarto, no había signos de que el rey estuviera ahí, tenía su camisón puesto y no estaba roto, y Agnes la miraba desde una silla a cinco metros a la izquierda.

— ¿Tuvo una pesadilla majestad?— pregunto Agnes.

— _No...Un sueño muy placentero_— pensó para luego sonrojarse.

— No recuerdo Agnes, supongo que sí— mintió ella.

— _Bueno quien me culparía, digo soy Reina, el rey, además no es muy mayor que yo, solo un par de años, es muy atractivo, además capturo un asesino que venía por mi cabeza y además la idea de un compromiso no sonaba nada mal...Y...Y...Y además es muy amable_— pensaba incomoda ante la situación Henrietta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville suspiro mientras golpeo la puerta del cuarto, esta se abrió para que una sirviente salga y lo miro con una sonrisa.

— Lord Longbotton — dijo la sirvienta.

— ¿está la reina?— pregunto él.

Esta asintió.

— Por aquí— aclaro ella.

— Lord Longbotton— saludo Henrietta.

— Majestad, discúlpeme, ese asesino pudo entrar al castillo por mi descuido— se disculpo el chico.

— Todos cometemos errores— indico ella.

— El Rey me pidió que me quede a apoyar a su capitán en su seguridad mientras este en el país, me disculpo por cualquier inconveniente— indico el chico.

La reina asintió.

— El rey ya me lo había informado, gracias por su ayuda— indico ella.

— ¿Termino el interrogatorio? — pregunto Agnes.

Neville entrego un papel a Agnes quien lo leyó y una mirada de odio apareció en su rostro.

— Hay muchos nombres, majestad. Demasiados, incluso algunos de ellos me sorprenden— indico ella.

La reina ojeo el papel con una ceja alzada.

— Bress, Adrios, Beek...No me sorprenden, pero Alisterinesta, y Sobvietnast, si lo hace, ¿es esto seguro?— pregunto ella.

— El rey fue quien interrogo al prisionero, el puede ser de lo mas persuasivo cuando quiere majestad, y eh de admitir que estaba bastante disgustado con lo que paso— aclaro el capitán.

Agnes alzo una ceja.

— _Un rey que sabe interrogar, la clase de Rey que me gustan_— pensó la capitana.

— Ya veo, esto es complicado— musito la reina.

— Entiendo su punto de vista, debe ser difícil para usted, pero debe tomar en cuenta que lo que paso, el hecho de que alguien atente contra su vida, causo una gran molestia para mi Rey, el hecho de que el asesino entrara en Zeron y ante el palacio del rey, es aún peor, el rey Potter estoy seguro que querrá dar una advertencia a estos...nobles— aclaro el chico.

— ¿Advertencia?— pregunto la capitana.

— Tenga en cuenta, que los nobles Alisterinesta y Sobvietnast son de Germania, y mi rey sabe cómo tratar con los Germianos, sin duda— indico Neville.

Henrietta recordó que una vez escucho que el Rey de Germania trato de obligar a Potter a una alianza trayendo un ejército con él hasta las fronteras y exigir ver a Potter, lo único que sabía era que luego de hablar con el Rey Potter, Alberto III había salido de Zeron tan rápido como había llegado, nadie sabe que paso entre ellos, pero si sabían que el Rey de Germania estuvo tan intimidado que no volvió a molestar a Zeron jamás.

Cada Rey y noble del mundo habían sentido curiosidad en que fue lo que Potter le dijo, pero el chico jamás respondió, incluso su círculo intimo no lo sabía, según Hermione Granger.

— Comprendo, por favor Lord Longbotton, agradézcale a su majestad de mi parte— aclaro la reina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry observo como el carruaje salía, habían pasado dos días desde que paso su cumpleaños, y hace unos minutos la reina y los duques Valliere se habían despedido de él, prometiendo mantener el contacto.

Harry los vio alejarse con una clase extraño de deseo de impedirle a cierta reina irse, un extraño deseo que le decía que no la deje ir nunca más, que le pida quedarse.

— _Pensamientos ridículos_— pensó el confundido.

— Es una buena reina— indico una voz.

— Si— dijo él.

Hermione Granger llego a su lado y vio a los carruajes partir.

— ¿Neville va con ellos?— pregunto ella.

— Hasta la frontera— respondió el.

Durante esos dos días, la princesa se dedico a recorrer la ciudad, había visto una fiesta cultural que la maravillo y cenado en los mejores lugares que Zeron tenia.

— ¿Que opinas de ella? — pregunto ella.

— No sé, es una buena mujer, y se preocupa por su gente— aclaro él.

— ¿Linda? — pregunto la castaña.

—...Hermosa— aclaro el luego de un segundo de silencio.

Hermione le sonrió.

— A que mi idea no te molesta ahora— musito ella.

Harry sonrió ante lo dicho.

— No voy a casarme— indico él.

— Lo harás— provoco ella.

Harry rio.

— Ron es un hombre afortunado— musito él y acaricio su mejilla con cariño.

Y luego de eso se miraron a los ojos, las palabras no eran necesarios entre ellos. Jamás lo fueron, ellos estaban conectados por algo mucho más fuerte, jamás necesitaron decir nada, siempre sabían lo que el otro pensaba, siempre pendientes el uno del otro.

Amigos.

Hermanos.

Almas gemelas.

Había tantos nombres en su relación, eran amigos tan cercanos durante tanto tiempo, incluso algunos decían que eran hermanos.

Pero ni Harry, ni Hermione lo admitían, ya que ambos sabían que su unión, su conexión era algo más grande que vínculos fraternales, eran especiales...Únicos.

Por supuesto su relación nunca fue por el lado del amor, o al menos no el amor de pareja, existió alguna vez la posibilidad pero ambos la negaron, posiblemente porque no lo necesitaban y el hecho que ella tenga a alguien a quien amar.

Harry Y Hermione, una unión mas allá de la sangre o magia.

Una conexión mas allá de la amistad o la confianza.

Y un sentimiento que inclusive superaba al amor.

Nunca entendieron , ni les importo entender a ese sentimiento, ese que siempre estuvo dentro de ellos, guiándolos y apoyándolos.

Era una conexión tan fuerte, que si Harry veía a Hermione matando gente inocente, sabía que no eran inocentes.

Que si Hermione veía a Harry guiar a un grupo de Mortifagos sobre pueblos Muggles, sabía que los Muggles se los merecían.

Porque jamás pensarían que algo está mal con ellos, no sería preferible decir que algo estaba mal con todo lo demás.

El chico vio a lo lejos los carruajes y suspiro.

— No me presiones— musito él.

— Jamás— indico ella.

La chica tomo su mano con cariño y el la apretó.

— Mi amor, mi hermana, mi alma, eso eres para mí— le dijo él.

— Mi hermano, mi amor, mi alma, es lo que fuiste, eres y serás, por siempre— indico ella.

Ambos sonrieron nuevamente, las palabras no eran necesarias mas. Y ambos lo sabían, Miraron los carruajes que apenas se distinguían a lo lejos.

— Esperaremos algún tiempo, no tengo a puro en buscar esposa, si Henrietta está a favor, Tristain me lo pedirá, y si no, bueno ya veremos que hacer— indico él.

Ella cabeceo.

— Que opina Serón— pregunto ella.

— Le encanta la reina y también la novia de Draco— indico él.

— Oh son novios ya, creo que Draco no a dicho nada— musito ella.

— Bueno no sé, si no lo son, cuantos días tardaran en declararse, no me sorprendería que Draco escape de Zeron para ir a verla de vez en cuando— termino el chico.

— Si tienes razón— dijo ella divertida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— El asesino fallo, y fue interrogado...Saben algunos de nuestros nombres— indico el hombre.

— No importa, pronto el plan se llevara a cabo y Henrietta caerá— indico otro.

— Pero la intervención de Zeron no me gusta, debimos esperar, Potter acabara con nosotros— aclaro otro hombre.

— Lidiaremos con Zeron a su tiempo, primero necesitamos a Tristain, y nada mas— Dijo el cuarto hombre.

— Tristain nuestra y entonces, estableceremos la base central para la guerra contra Romalia— musito el último hombre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	9. capitulo 9

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL _cadis _DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __Mientras que Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar Zero) le pertenece a Noburo Yamagushi (Escritor) y Eiji Usatsuka(Dibujante)._

_ZERON_

_CAPITULO 9_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Henrietta lanzo un suspiro ni bien termino de hablar con su cardinal Mazarin, viendo al viejo retirarse.

Hace semanas había vuelto a de Zeron, y aunque hace semanas no le hubiera molestado la idea de un compromiso con el rey de Zeron, ahora veía las consecuencias de hacerlo. Después de todo un matrimonio entre reyes de dos reinos separados, tiene como razón unificar los reinos y por lo tanto uno de ellos debe desaparecer y convertirse en parte del otro.

El problema principal era simple, Zeron tenía todo que ofrecer y Tristain nada, lo que significaba una cosa, no mas Tristain.

— _¿Como podía hacerle eso a mis antepasados?_ — pensó ella.

Después de todo, elegir a otra sucesora del trono era imposible, a pesar de que Louise era legalmente su hermana y siguiente sucesora, era más que nada un titulo sin ley, Louise únicamente podía sucederla si ella muere, por otro lado un matrimonio con el rey de Zeron no justificaría la ley, por lo tanto no teniendo hijos o hermanas que la sucedan, haría únicamente que no ella se esté ofreciendo como esposa del Rey de Zeron, también entregaba su país a él.

La única posibilidad que tenían de que lo que quiere el cardenal funcione, es que su propia madre tome nuevamente el trono, pero Henrietta sabía que era imposible, su madre a estado deprimida desde la muerte de su padre, jamás se recupero y no podía dirigir el reino, ni siquiera podía ser una figurita que los políticos manejen.

Además de eso, los problemas del reino eran muy sofocantes, no solo los políticos involucrados con el intento de asesinato, desaparecieron misteriosamente sino que los problemas económicos empeoraban cada vez mas.

—_¿Pero qué puedo hacer en este estado?_— pensó ella.

La desesperación no era algo que tenia a menudo pero ahora lo estaba, entre buscar a los criminales y tener que soportar los pesos de su cargo eran más de lo que la joven reina tenia.

Los ojos de la reina miraron hacia una esquina donde había un mapa de toda Halkeginia miro al extremo oeste del mapa al extenso reino de Zeron, y la imagen de cierto rey de ojos verdes apareció en su mente.

Una sonrisa hermosa adorno su rostro al hacerlo, y luego la reina volvió a mirar a su pequeña pero hermosa Tristain y siguió su vista más al este hasta posarse sobre Albion.

El rostro hermoso de su antiguo amor el príncipe Wales apareció en su mente y su sonrisa se volvió melancólica.

— Hace tiempo que no pienso en ti— susurro la mujer.

—¿Que debo hacer?— pregunto ella.

— Si sigo con el país en este estado, tarde o temprano Tristain caerá, ya era frente a enemigos o frente a nuestros propios ciudadanos, pero aunque Zeron pueda salvarnos, valdría la pena, mis antepasados que pensarían de mi— musito ella.

— Pensarían que haces lo que tienes que hacer por nuestros ciudadanos, Henrietta— aclaro una voz.

La reina giro para ver a su madre mirarla desde la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara.

— Madre— dijo la chica.

— ¿Veo que te sientes algo deprimida, tan mal te fue en Zeron, querida?— pregunto la mujer.

— Oh no madre, me fue muy bien. El rey Potter me trato de manera excelente y su país es hermoso— indico Henrietta.

— Ya veo, entonces ¿porque la depresión? — dijo la mujer.

— No estoy deprimida, preocupada si, Tristain está en una mala posición— aclaro ella.

La mujer alzo una ceja, pero cabeceo.

— Te llego algo— indico su madre entregándole un ramo de flores violetas, de un aspecto muy exótico.

—Passiflora— musito la chica.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto su madre.

— Eh, o nada, su nombre son Passiflora, de Zeron...Las había visto y me encantaron, ¿De dónde las sacaste?— pregunto ella.

— Oh el rey Potter te envió este ramo además de uno para mi, debo admitir que tiene buen gusto— indico la mujer.

— ¿El rey Potter las envió?— pregunto por alguna razón demasiado feliz.

La mujer cabeceo.

— Un hombre encantador sin duda, el hecho de enviarme un ramo a mi también, me agrado mucho, hacia tanto tiempo que no recibo un lindo ramo de flores— musito la mujer.

Hernietta le sonrió.

— Las flores son un símbolo de tantas cosas, cariño, valor, bienestar, pasión...Amor— musito la mujer.

Henrietta se sonrojo ante los dos últimos.

— Veo que causaste una muy buena impresión en Zeron, pero no me has contado nada del país, que ganas de ir no me faltan, aunque tu padre nunca pudo llevarme— aclaro la mujer.

Henrietta asintió y se paso horas hablando del país con su madre escuchando encantada cada cosa que le decía.

— Impresionante. Así que te agrada el rey— dijo la mujer.

— Disculpe madre— pregunto ella confundida.

— Hm, bueno eso creo, lo mencionas en cada frase que me dices, el rey me llevo a este lado y al otro, el lugar que el rey me cedió, las flores que el rey me mostro, el castillo en el que cene con el rey— decía su madre.

La cara de la reina se torno roja al escucharla.

— Eso es lo que te molesta, ¿enamorarte Henrietta?— pregunto la mujer.

— Soy la reina de Tristain, mi deber es con mi país y nadie más— aclaro ella orgullosa.

— pero también eres una mujer, como tal no puedes evitar enamorarte, mi pequeña reina— aclaro la mujer con cariño antes de retirarse.

Su madre tenia razón en parte pero ella también.

Era la reina y para ella Tristain era lo más importante, lo único importante. Pero también era una mujer y como mujer no dudaba un segundo en decirlo.

— _Estoy enamorada de el...Y eso me aterra_— pensó ella mirando al mapa nuevamente a Zeron.

— Que has hecho conmigo, majestad—

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La rutina en la academia era la misma desde que llegaron de Zeron, los primeros días fueron bombardeados con preguntas de toda clase, y las cosas que contaron del país apenas les creían, los nobles de la academia, pero poco a poco las cosas se calmaron ante los nuevos rumores.

En el lugar de reunión del Cuerpo de caballeros de agua de Ondine, Saito hizo tal declaración mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa. Este era el lugar donde los muchachos nobles solían beber temerariamente después de la escuela, aunque a los maestros no les gustaba mucho que estén ahí, pero debido a que el Cuerpo de caballeros de Ondine fue fundado como una guardia de la reina, los maestros no podían quejarse una vez que se les había informado del entrenamiento.

— Estuviste divirtiéndote en Zeron como a miles de nobles les hubiera encantado ir ya ahora te quejas por lo de Gallia— murmuro el rubio amigo de Saito.

— Es que es extraño. Gallia, es un país muy grande. Me preocupa lo que paso con Tabitha, pero a la vez no entiendo mucho. Digo si se esforzaron tanto en encerrar a Tabitha porque no nos han atacado, podrían atacarme a mí, Louise, Tabitha y su madre, pero por alguna razón no lo han hecho— indico el familiar.

—Que hay de la madre de Tabiha—pregunto el gordo.

— Sigue igual me gustaría hacer algo respecto — indico Saito

— Pero ¿qué podríamos hacer en contra del veneno de los elfos? Estamos en un callejón sin salida— aclaro otro chico.

Sin estar en desacuerdo, Saito movió la cabeza.

—¡Basta de esta depresión! Es necesario que los hombres valientes como nosotros descansemos. ¿No sería una gran pérdida no disfrutar de la vida? Salud, toma un trago. ¿No fue difícil para ti estar con la familia de Louise en Zeron? — dijo el rubio.

—S-Salud— musito Saito.

El chico opto por irse a descansar de una buena vez, agotado por lo que hizo en el día, que decir que apenas llego a su cuarto, Louise lo esperaba con una mirada molesta, el hecho de que Saito haya ganado mucha fama, ya será por la lucha contra Galia como el hecho que fue invitado a Zeron, traía consigo una gran cantidad de Fans lo que empeoraba el humor de su ama.

— ¿Donde estuviste? perro lujurioso— musito la niña de pelo rosa.

— Con los muchachos— indico Saito intimidado por el aura negra que rodeaba a la chica.

— Saito-san, listo para dirimir, yo velare por sus sueños— indico la sirvienta personal del chico ante la mirada de furia de Louise.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y pronto explosiones se escucharon en el cuarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mansión Valliere se mostraba bastante tranquila, había pasado una semana desde su llegada de Zeron y los duques aun se veían con amigos quien estaban de lo más curiosos del misterioso país. Y los duques como dignos nobles fanfarronearon en gran medida con sus amigos por sus conexiones poderosas en aquel país.

Mientras tanto Cattleya había estado tomando todos los días, las horribles pociones de color violeta que había traído desde ahí, la curación de su enfermedad, esa misma mañana cuando desayunaba con sus padres un búho blanco había entrado en la ventana y los demás los vieron curiosos cuando se acerco volando hasta la chica y le enseño una pata que traía un mensaje.

_Mi estimada Lady Cattleye._

_Espero que las pociones le hayan mejorado la salud._

_Cuando salió de Zeron estuve muy tentado a acompañarla y a su familia hasta las fronteras, desgraciadamente mi trabajo no puede esperar, y me impaciento por saber de usted y su familia._

_Le quería decir que me han invitado a una fiesta en Germania, en cuatro días, por parte del __Lord Shaun._

_El cumpleaños de su hijo, quien es uno de los concejeros del ministro Brown._

_Desgraciadamente me encuentro sin pareja para la baile y espero no importunarle con esta una pregunta, pero me encantaría que pudiese aceptar asistir a dicho baile como mi pareja._

_No quiero que considere esto una obligación de ningún tipo, simplemente aprovecharía el tiempo con usted de mejor manera que con cualquier otra persona, y de paso podría disfrutar de un baile acompañado de una encantadora e inteligente dama como usted._

_De paso podría quitarme esta preocupación de saber cómo está usted y por supuesto su familia._

_Si puede asistir, escríbalo en la misma carta, mi búho Hemet la traerá hasta mi de inmediato._

_Un saludo con respeto para su familia_

_Y otro con cariño para usted._

_Draco Malfoy, ministro de economía de Zeron._

— ¿Pasa algo Cattleya?— pregunto la duquesa al ver la hermosa sonrisa que adorno el rostro de su hija.

— Eh, Oh si...¿Puedo ir a Germania?— pregunto ella.

Los duques se miraron y luego a ella.

— ¿Germania querida, para qué? — pregunto el duque.

— Hay un baile, Lord Malfoy me ofreció ser su pareja— indico ella incomoda.

El duque sonrió extensamente.

— ¿Quieres ir? — pregunto la duquesa.

— ¡Si!...Quiero decir...Sería interesante madre— aclaro la chica.

LA duquesa alzo una ceja ante el rostro sonrojado de su hija.

— Por supuesto, querida, si quieres ir, ve. ¿El ministro Malfoy vendrá por ti?— pregunto su padre.

La chica asintió mientras escribía un ´´_Encantada de asistir con usted, Lord Malfoy_´´ en la carta y el búho salía volando del lugar.

El duque tenía una mirada tranquila al verla hacerlo, mensajes por medio de búhos le parecía una idea peculiar, pero a la vez interesante.

— _Todo marcha bastante bien, por lo que veo...Y si Lord Malfoy viene a buscar a Cattleya aun mejor, creo que es hora de que conozca nuestra casa_— pensó el hombre.

El hecho que había notado también la interacción en Zeron de la reina Henrietta y el Rey de Zeron, no paso desapercibida para él tampoco, es mas el Cardenal y el estuvieron hablando del tema con mucha insistencia los últimos días.

—_Aunque es natural que la reina este preocupada_— Pensó el duque pensando en el lugar de la reina.

— _Por otro lado, quizás sea lo mejor, cambiar el nombre de un país, no cambia al país, aunque claro después de todo Tristain es el país de sus ancestros...Por otro lado ser Zeron luego de esto cambiaria nuestro régimen político y económico de una manera demasiado fuerte...Aunque quizás sea la mejor opción después de todo_— pensó el hombre.

— _Por otro lado el Rey deberá aceptar primero, según tengo entendido ninguna palabra de Zeron a aparecido con respecto a eso, quizás la llegada de Lord Malfoy pueda calmar mis duda—_ pensó el duque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter lanzo otro suspiro mientras terminaba de poner su sello en el ultimo papel.

— Por fin— musito el chico.

— Harry— dijo Draco en la puerta.

— Si— musito Potter.

— Cuando sales, tengo que pasar por Tristain, a buscar a Lady Cattleya por lo que me voy con un par de días de tiempo— musito Malfoy ya listo para ir a la fiesta de Lord Shaun, aunque faltaban cuatro días.

— Me apareceré ahí, con un par de soldados y aparentaremos que tardamos tanto como tu— aclaro Potter.

Draco cabeceo.

— ¿Porque tengo que ir?— pregunto Potter.

— Porque Hermione te usara de saco de arena si no lo haces— aclaro Malfoy.

— cierto— murmuro Potter.

— No estará tan mal— indico Malfoy.

— Que a ti te gustan esas estúpidas fiestas, no significa que a todos los desamas lo hacen— aclaro Potter.

— La reina Henrietta ira— indico Malfoy.

— Debe ser por eso que Hermione quiere que vaya, la chica está ansiosa por qué me case, y eso que no veo un anillo en su dedo, cuánto va, siete años de novia— aclaro Harry.

— Que no te escuche o te comerá vivo— aclaro Malfoy.

— No si no se lo dices— indico Potter.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

— Te veo en la fiesta— termino el chico.

Harry lo vio retirarse y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

— Neville— musito el chico.

— Si— se escucho en el cuarto.

— Quiero que vengas conmigo a Germania, usaremos esta fiesta a nuestro favor— aclaro el chico.

— ¿Una misión?— pregunto él.

— Infiltración...A la mansión de Lord Matsh— aclaro Harry.

—¿Matsh? ¿Sospechas que es el proveedor?— pregunto Neville.

— Eso o un coleccionista, de cualquier forma solo necesito confirmación, y luego me encargare de él, pero necesito pruebas— aclaro Potter.

— Muy bien, cuando partimos— musito Neville.

— Tu y los hombres mañana, quiero que tengan todo preparado, pasaportes como Germianos, amigos, todo lo necesario para que nadie sospeche— indico Potter.

— Para eso necesitare mas de cuatro días, quizás como plebeyos, pero aun así lo dudo — dijo Neville.

— No necesariamente, apuesto que el bastardo o elimina o despide sirvientes a cada rato, asegúrate de que uno de nuestros hombres sea contratado, y te haga las cosas mas fáciles— indico Harry.

— ¿Puedo usar magia para persuadir a Lord Matsh que contrate a nuestros hombres?— pregunto Neville.

— Has lo que quieras, pero tráeme pruebas— aclaro Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	10. capitulo 10

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL _cadis _DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __Mientras que Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar Zero) le pertenece a Noburo Yamagushi (Escritor) y Eiji Usatsuka(Dibujante)._

_ZERON_

_CAPITULO 10_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La mansión de Lord Shaun era digna de ver para cualquiera, una casa gigantesca en el centro de la cuidad, repleta de jardines con grandes árboles, estatuas del más fino mármol y figuras dibujadas en enredaderas.

Varios carruajes se paraban enfrente de la mansión y nobles de todos los países del mundo bajaban de ellos con extravagantes vestidos y trajes.

Henrietta miro con maravilla todo el lugar, era realmente esplendoroso, aunque los Germainos siempre fueron así.

Agnes por otro lado miraba todo con una ceja fruncida en su carácter paranoico.

— Cálmate Agnes— indico la reina.

— Majestad, tengo que recordarle que el propio conde Alisterinesta, vive en esta ciudad— aclaro Agnes.

— Estoy al tanto, como también se que tuvo que salir del país, hace semanas— indico la reina.

— Los rumores dicen que salió, majestad. Rumores— aclaro la guardia.

— Lady Agnes, Majestad— escucharon y giraron para ver a Draco Malfoy acompañado de Cattleya Valliere.

— Lord Malfoy, Lady Cattleya. Que placer verlos— saludo Henrietta con una sonrisa.

— Majestad...Lady Agnes— saludo la amable noble.

Henrietta noto que la chica venia con un fabuloso vestido blanco, el cual tenía algo de escote, y con lo bien proporcionada que estaba la hermana de Louise, era my fácil notarlo.

Ella mima tenía algo de escote, pero aunque tenía un lindo cuerpo, no estaba a la par con la amante de los animales de los Valliere.

— ¿El rey Potter vendrá? — pregunto Henrietta y noto algo de entusiasmo en su voz.

Draco cabeceo ante la mirada sorprendida de ella.

— Al parecer Lord Shaun nos a invitado a tantas fiestas, que el rey creyó que era hora de que lo conozca— indico Draco.

— Oh eso es excelente— dijo la reina. Y giro a ambos lados pero no lo vio.

— El rey llegara algo más tarde, tuvo que salir mas tarde del reino. No tiene tanto tiempo libre como yo, pero llegara de un momento a otro— aclaro el chico.

Los cuatro siguieron su camino.

— Bienvenidos — dijo el viejo Shaun cuando vio a Draco y Henrietta entrar por la puerta.

— Gracias por la invitación Lord Shaun, tiene una casa hermosa— aclaro Malfoy.

EL Gemiano sonrió extensamente ante el alago. Como todo Germiano.

— Muchas gracias, una pena que el rey no pueda asistir— indico el Germiano.

— Vendrá, solo se a retrasado un poco— prometió Malfoy.

Los ojos de lord Shaun se abrieron con sorpresa y sonrió extensamente. Henrietta no pudo culparlo, ella misma estuvo sorprendida cuando pudo conocer al rey.

— Bueno eso es una gran noticia, por favor entren al salón, hay aperitivos listos— indico el hombre.

Henrietta escuchaba murmullos de la gente, cosas como Zeron, Tristain, Economía, Reina. Y la mujer sonreía tontamente ante los murmullos.

Fue entonces cuando vio a la puerta de entrada, y un hombre de alborotado cabello, ojos verdes y una cicatriz llamativa en su frete aparecía.

Henrietta vio como Draco Malfoy se acercaba al hombre y se inclinaba como saludo, luego Lord Shaun se acerco algo maravillado ante el Rey.

Harry Potter llevaba un traje de Gala rojo y dorada, con los símbolos de Dragones de Zeron dibujados en el frente el traje de gala y detrás. La reina no sabía cuánto tiempo paso, pero observo al rey hablar con lord Shaun desde lejos.

— ¿No saludara al rey, majestad?— pregunto Agnes.

La reina parpadeo y se sonrojo.

— Si eso hare, Agnes— aclaro ella dirigiéndose ante Potter.

— Majestad, un placer verlo devuelta— Saludo la reina.

— Mayor placer es el mío, al verla majestad, se lo aseguro— indico Potter besándole la mano— Lady Agnes— saludo también besándole la mano a la guardia.

—Majestad— saludo Agnes algo incomoda por la mirada de sorpresa que recibía de muchos en la fiesta, de seguro la mayoría pensaban que era noble influyente luego del saludo de Potter.

— ¿Recuerda a mi guardia?— pregunto Potter.

Agnes y Henrietta miraron detrás del Rey a Neville Longbotton con un traje similar al de Potter pero sin los dragones.

— Majestad...Lady Agnes— saludo el chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter caminaba por los jardines de la mansión, junto a la reina Henrietta luego de haber bailado con varias damas de Germania, una cinco, el chico bailo con la reina con bastante placer para ambos, para luego decidir salir a conocer los jardines, La reina lo siguió curiosa por su punto de vista ante la belleza de Germania.

A unos quince metros lejos de ellos, tanto Agnes como Neville no perdían de vista a sus reyes mientras hacían lo posible para rechazar las invitaciones a bailar de los nobles a su alrededor con una buena educación. Y mientras los reyes disfrutaban de los jardines ambos soldados esperaban lejos entre unas columnas.

— Es un país interesante— rompió el hielo Agnes.

— Si...Aunque la gente es demasiado, entusiasta— musito el chico viendo a dos Germianos arrogantes empezar a hablar de sus logros.

Agnes asintió.

— ¿No vino con su esposo, Lady Agnes?— pregunto Neville.

—¿Esposo? Oh no, no estoy casada. Lord Longbotton—indico ella.

— No...Oh lo siento, como usted es noble creí que obtuvo el título al casarse— indico algo incomodo él.

Agnes parpadeo.

— Me convertí en noble por servir a su majestad como soldado...Momento, ¿como supo que no era noble de nacimiento?— pregunto Agnes.

— Oh, eso puedo notarlo fácilmente, Lady Agnes...Usted no se mueve como un noble— aclaro Longbotton.

Agnes parpadeo.

— Ya veo, pues usted tampoco, Lord Longbotton— indico ella.

Neville sonrió.

— Sera porque tampoco soy noble de nacimiento— indico él.

— ¿No? Tan cerca del Rey, pensé lo contrario— aclaro ella.

— El tampoco es noble de nacimiento, se convirtió en Rey luego de destronar al anterior rey de Zeron— indico Neville.

La guardia cabeceo, ya sabía algo del tema, pero creyó que Harry Potter al menos era noble de nacimiento.

— Ya veo, raro que el rey no sea noble— musito ella.

— Venimos de otra tierra, donde no hay nobles o plebeyos— indico él.

— _¿Otra tierra?_ — pensó ella.

— Supongo que habrá notado que la magia de Zeron es avanzada, la mayoría proviene de nosotros, la magia que trajimos de nuestra tierra original— indico Neville.

— ¿Porque se fueron? — pregunto curiosa.

— No nos fuimos, mas bien, un accidente nos trajo a Zeron— indico Neville.

— ¿accidente? — pregunto ella.

— Magia...Magia antigua y prohibida— aclaro Neville.

— ¿Antigua? ¿eso es malo?— pregunto ella.

— Depende— escucho y vio a los reyes llegar hasta ellos.

— Majestad— musito Neville.

— Depende de qué tipo de magia antigua, existen las artes de la luz y las oscuras, vinimos por una combinación de ambas luego de una gran batalla— dijo Potter.

— Venia a infórmate que el rey y yo iremos hacia la fuente del jardín, Agnes. No es necesario que nos sigas— musito ella cuando se acerco a la guardia.

La orden de quédate aquí, no paso inadvertida para la rubia.

— Neville, encárgate de acompañar a Lady Agnes, por favor— termino el Rey Potter y ambos los vieron alejarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

La sombra miro atentamente el lugar y con un movimiento de la varita en su mango, esta se ilumino y la caja fuerte frete a él se abrió.

La sombra vio una cantidad enorme de oro y algunos papeles, sin perder el tiempo tomo los papeles y comeos a leerlos.

— _Diez mil cañones...Cien Mil Oros...Puerto Albion... frontera con Galia_— Leía la sombra.

Siguió husmeando papeles tras papeles y luego cabeceo quedándose con unos y volviendo a meter a la caja fuerte los otros.

— _El rey Potter estará interesado en esto_— pensó la sombra desapareciendo del lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco camino por el jardín mientras Cattleya lo acompañaba agarrada de su hombro, vieron unos dibujos de personas ecos de enredaderas y la chica se quedo encantada con ellos.

— ¿Disfruta de la fiesta? — pregunto el rubio.

— _Y como no lo haría, contigo como mi pareja_— pensó la chica.

— Por supuesto, Lord Malfoy— dijo ella.

— Te dije que me digas Draco— indico él.

La chica le dio la más inocentes de las sonrisas.

Miro hacia un lado y se podía ver a la reina Henrietta y el Rey Potter sentados en unas sillas frente a una fuente susurrándose cosas.

— Parecen disfrutar— dijo Draco mirando a donde ella veía.

— La reina se ve muy feliz— musito Cattleya.

Draco cabeceo.

— Y Harry también— musito él.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y fue Cattleya quien tomo la iniciativa al acercarse al rostro del ministro de economía de Zeron.

Fue un beso tranquilo y nada apasionado aun así la chica pareció disfrutarlo de manera sobre humana.

— ¿Su salud está mejor?— pregunto el chico una vez que sus labios se despegaron.

— Si, la curandera Weasley, es excelente— indico ella.

Draco asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces le entrego un nuevo beso. La hija de los duques lo respondió, Esta vez mas apasionado, mas fuerte.

Draco la sostuvo con fuerza mientras que la chica rodé su cuello con sus delgados brazos. El por su parte le tomo de la cintura aplastándola contra él.

La chica sonrió apenas el beso termino.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar más privado?— pregunto Malfoy.

Ella cabeceo y tomo su mano y se alejaron del jardín.

XXXXXXXXXX

La reina sonrió mientras charlaba de Potter con mucha tranquilidad, habían estado hablando de política en sus países, además del futuro y los movimientos extraños que Gallia había estado haciendo desde la guerra contra Albion.

— Gracias, por las Passiflora, a mi madre le encantaron, y a mi también— dijo ella.

— Oh, bueno como no se llevo ninguna, me pareció que le gustaban— indico el chico.

— Son verdaderamente hermosas— musito ella.

Harry asintió y noto la cercanía, no había notado antes pero los asientos era muy cercanos y hablando entre susurros los acerco a tal nivel que estaban casi pegados.

— En Tristain a sido mes algo alocado, casi todo el mundo tiene curiosidad por Zeron, y no dejan de preguntar— indico ella con una sonrisa.

— Apuesto que así es, aunque en Zeron no es muy diferente, eh tenido quince reuniones en la última semana de los cuales solo hablan de usted y los duques— dijo el divertido.

Henrietta sonrió aten lo ducho por el chico.

— También políticamente, están hablando mucho— musito ella.

—Ya veo, bueno eso es de esperase, no cree— dijo él.

Ella asintió.

— _Si es de esperarse, ambos reyes, ambos solteros, ambos jóvenes, políticamente compatibles, por así decirlo_— pensó ella.

— ¿Le preocupa?— pregunto él.

— _No, me gusta_— pensó ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Solo es algo incomodo— aclaro ella.

El asintió.

— ¿Y qué opina usted? — pregunto él.

Henrietta lo miro con sorpresa.

— Lo siento, fui muy indiscreto— dijo él.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— No solo me sorprendió la pregunta...No sé realmente que pensar, puedo ver lo que tenemos a favor y en contra— indico ella.

Harry cabeceo.

— Mi abuelo fue el primer Rey de Tristain, murió joven por la guerra, defendiendo el reino...A mi padre le paso lo mismo, y yo los amaba como no tienes idea— musito ella.

— ¿Y consideras que los has decepcionado?— pregunto él.

— No...Pero pude ser mejor reina de lo que soy— indico ella.

— Eres una increíble reina— aseguro Potter.

Ella le sonrió con cariño y sintió como la mano del rey de Zeron tomaba la suya y la apretaba levemente. Ella apretó también ante el gesto de cariño, su corzo latía a mil por ahora y sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estomago.

— Amo a mi Reino, Harry— dijo ella llamándolo por su nombre como le había pedido el al principio de la fiesta.

Harry no dijo nada solo la escucho.

— Pero a la vez, soy una mujer...Te seré sincera, como Reina temo mucho lo que pueda salir de todo esto...Pero como mujer, me encantaría— confeso ella.

Harry sonrió.

— Bueno eso me quita un peso de encima Henrietta— indico él.

— ¿Porque?— pregunto ella.

— Por lo que planeaba hacer— aclaro él.

La reina entonces se sintió confundida hasta que los labios de el rey Harry Potter tocaron los suyos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	11. capitulo 11

Ella olvido todo lo que tenía en la mente, según el beso siguió, ambos reyes cansados de tanta política, se entregaron simplemente a sus deseos. El beso se torno mas y mas apasionado según los segundos pasaban, las manos del rey de Zeron recorrían el cuerpo de la reina de Tristain.

Ella por su parte tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello sosteniéndose, y besaba con tanta pasión descargando cada deseo, y tensión acumulada en estos meses.

— Majestad— escucharon y rápidamente se separaron.

Harry giro molesto hacia Neville quien lo miraba incomodo. Henrietta miro toda sonrojada a Agnes mientras quería que se la tragara la tierra.

— ¿Espero que tengas una buena Excusa Neville? — Musito Potter muy molesto.

La reina solo miro el suelo abochornada al escucharlo.

— Este...Lamento, la interrupción, pero llego algo que debería ver— musito Neville entregándole una nota.

Potter tomo la nota con molestia y la ojeo, luego cabeceo.

— Es una buena excusa— indico el chico.

— ¿Preparo el carruaje? — pregunto el guardia.

— No, ve y dale la información a el Rey Alberto III— aclaro el rey.

— ¿Yo? — pregunto Neville.

— Si...Tu— aclaro Potter.

— ¿Y cómo se ira de Germania?— pregunto Neville.

— Me apareceré— indico Potter.

Neville miraba nervioso a Agnes y a Henrietta.

— Creo que es mejor que considere esto— indico el chico.

Harry alzo una ceja.

— Este es asunto de Germania, y te considero el mejor hombre para entregarlo ante el rey— indico Potter.

— Mi deber es su protección majestad— indico Neville.

Potter suspiro.

— Puedo cuidarme solo, ahora ve de una vez, Neville— ordeno el chico.

El otro chico asintió con molestia y se retiro. Una mirada de Henrietta indico a Agnes que haga lo mismo.

— ¿Problemas?— pregunto ella.

Harry suspiro.

— No sé, Henrietta. Quizás, pero quien sabe— musito él.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy disfrutaba en grande de la fiesta, o mejor dicho de la compañía de Cattleya, ya habían dejado de hablar hace minutos concentrados únicamente en que su bocas se conozcan y se saluden.

La chica suspiro mientras recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras trataba de controlar su reparación, la verdad esperaba algo así desde Zeron, y Draco no perdió el tiempo en cosas insignificantes como cortejar o simplemente hablar.

La chica estaba agradecida por eso, ya que la situación en la que se encontraba, sería muy incómoda si Malfoy no hubiera hecho nada, después de todo no se podía estar babeando por el rubio sin hacer nada.

Afortunadamente Draco había optado por ser un hombre de acciones y no de palabras, muy afortunadamente.

El chico le sonrió y vio curiosamente donde estaban y noto perfectamente el lugar, unas columnas con un techo de madera que mostraba el jardín, vio que Neville y Harry hablan a unos metros de ello con la reina de Tristain y su guardia. Neville se retiro poco después.

— _Neville se va, pero la guardia de la reina, no...Habrá pasado algo_— pensó el rubio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta se despedía muy formalmente de el Rey, ante la mirada astuta de su guardia, mientras el rey Potter se retiraba de la fiesta, solo y sin protección.

— Agnes...Es necesario de lo que viste en el jardín te lo guardes para ti— advirtió la reina.

— Por supuesto majestad— indico la guardia.

La reina suspiro pero debía hacerlo, lo único que le faltara era que comiencen rumores sobre una relación ilícita e informal sobre ella y el rey de Zeron.

— _No que la idea sea mala_— pensó ella.

Luego negó con la cabeza.

Ella no era una plebeya con hormonas por el suelo, era una reina. Una reina de un país y debía dar el ejemplo, aunque es verdad que también tenía hormonas por el suelo, pero ella podía resistir.

— _Por otro lado el Rey Potter, no parecía desconforme con la idea de una unión política, aunque Tristain no puede ofrecer nada más que territorio, y dudo que Zeron necesite un territorio tan alejado, lo que significa que le interesa algo mas_— pensó ella.

— _¿Seré yo?_ — se pregunto con un lindo sonroso en sus mejillas.

Los recuerdos de los besos aparecieron en su mente y la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzar un pequeño gemido de placer ante el recuerdo.

— Majestad— dijo Agnes.

La reina noto que no estaba sola y fingió un bostezo, cosas que no era algo convincente pero no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

— Estoy tan cansada, vámonos Anges— termino ella.

La guardia la miro y luego la siguió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían pasado unos días, desde que llego a Trsitain, y la reina no hacía otra cosa que firmar papeles y lanzar suspiros.

Muchos en todo el palacio se mostraron confundidos ante la actitud de la soberana de su país, aunque había rumores que ella y el rey de Zeron estuvieron mucho tiempo en privado durante la fiesta en Germania, eso traía mas y mas rumores.

Afortunadamente Agnes no dijo nada, pero aun así las historias vagaban por todo el palacio y el país. Una relación ilícita, un matrimonio arreglado, Tristain...Zeron.

La reina había fingido no darle importancia, pero escuchaba los rumores mas locos que podía escuchar.

Afortunadamente el obispo, el cardinal, ni el ministro de economía la habían presionado mucho, pero Henrietta no era tonta y sabia que en la oficina de uno de ellos de seguro había un papel ya firmado por todos ellos, con el compromiso oficial entre ella y el rey Potter.

Papel que no serbia de mucho mientras su firma faltara, pero su madre estaba viniendo a hablar con ella muy seguido, posiblemente para convencerla de que acepte, aunque no hubo noticias de Zeron, lo único que sabía es que en la fiesta el Rey Potter le había dicho que estaba sufriendo del mismo modo que ella.

— Majestad— escucho ella y vio la puerta abrirse una sonrisa adorno su rostro al ver a Louise, su Familiar Saito, y a la semi-elfa Tifania entrar.

— Louise— saludo la reina.

— Majestad...Eh escuchado los rumores mas ridículos, la gente dice que usted y el Rey de Zeron...Oh majestad no lo creería— decía Louise.

Saito miraba a la reina con curiosidad, pensando en si los rumores eran ciertos, y Tifania miraba toda la sala con curiosidad sin importarle los rumores.

— Los eh escuchado, querida Louise. No creas lo que escuchas en el pueblo, es verdad que el rey de Zeron y yo nos llevamos muy bien, pero eso de relaciones ilícitas o compromisos arreglados es una mentira— aclaro la reina.

Louise cabeceo.

— Lo sé, pero luego de enterarme de la relación de mi hermana y el ministro Malfoy, me preocupe— musito Louise.

—¿Oh Cattleya va en serio con Lord Malfoy?— pregunto curiosa.

Louise asintió.

— Si, al parecer lord Malfoy se quedo a cenar en casa la noche pasada y informaron a mis padres de su relación, mi padre parece encantado— indico ella.

—_Hermana celosa_— pensó Henrietta divertida al ver la ceja fruncida de la chica de pelo rosa.

— Había notado el interés de Cattleya en la fiesta, no sabía que Lord Malfoy también estaba interesado, estoy feliz por ella, casarse con el ministro de economía de un país como Zeron será muy bueno para ella y tu familia— indico la reina.

— No se casaran aun— indico Louise.

— _O al menos eso espero_— pensó la chica.

— El rey Potter y yo hablamos mucho durante la fiesta de Germania, me ha informado que los rumores de nuestra supuesta relación, también están en Zeron— dijo ella divertida— _Bueno no solo hablamos_— pensó ella.

— Pero..— murmuro Louise.

— Tanto te sorprende, ambos reyes, ambos jóvenes, ambos solteros, ambos sin ninguna clase de relación amorosa, perfectamente compatibles, es normal esta clase de rumores, Louise— indico la reina con tranquilidad.

— ¿No le molesta la idea? — pregunto Saito curioso.

LA reina se sonrojo.

— ¡SAITO! — Exclamo Louise y el chico se acobardo.

— Esta bien Louise...Bueno la verdad que me parece un hombre de lo más interesante, y no voy a negar que sea realmente atractivo, Saito-san. Pero como Reina debo poner el país ante todo y todos, cuando me case será por la gente de Tristain, no por mi— aclaro ella.

El chico la miro con una mirada triste.

— No me veas así, no es tan malo— aclaro ella.

— ¿Le agrada el rey de Zeron? — pregunto Tifania hablando por primera vez.

LA reina giro hacia ella.

— Es un hombre muy amable, y por como maneja su país, se nota que es un rey muy competente— indico ella.

— No me ha respondido, majestad— musito Tifania.

La reina rio ante lo dicho.

— Me agrada mucho— musito ella.

— Entonces casarse con el no suena tan mal— indico Saito.

La reina parpadeo al escucharlo.

Louise lo miro incrédula.

— ¿¡QUE! — dijo la niña.

— Piénsalo Louise, la reina tendrá que casarse tarde o temprano por el bien del país, Zeron tan grande como es, puede realmente ayudar a Tristain, que la reina considere que no solo es un buen hombre sino que es atractivo para ella, es algo bueno. Digo en Zeron fue amable con todos y la verdad, es mejor esto antes que venga un pretendiente que sea todo lo contrario y la reina no pueda negarse— indico el chico.

La usuaria del Vacio parpadeo al escucharlo. Su familiar tenía un punto a favor.

— Si es cierto lo que dices, Saito-san. Pero ten en cuenta que Zeron es un país muy grande y muy desarrollado, en un compromiso arreglado deben ganar ambas partes, y la verdad no hay mucho que Tristain pueda ofrecerle a Zeron, excepto territorio y no muy grande— aclaro la reina.

— Y una compañera amable que haría lo que fuera por su esposo como lo hace por su país— indico Saito.

La reina le sonrió con agradecimiento ante el alago.

— Pues gracias por sus palabras, Saito-san— indico ella.

— El rey y sus amigos no son de Zeron— indico él.

Ella asintió, sabiéndolo.

— ¿Como sabes eso? — pregunto ella.

— Vienen de un país, cercano al mío, o al menos más cercano que Tristain, y tenemos muchas cosas en común— indico él.

La reina lo hoyo curiosa.

— Podría hablar con él si es necesario, simplote para pedirle su opinión, vera que él y yo nos llevamos bastante bien— indico el familiar.

— Ya veo, bien te informare si lo necesito, pero por ahora es mejor no hacer nada, sinceramente no estoy tan desesperada por casarme y prefiero arreglar las cosas en Tristain que pensar en un compromiso— aclaro ella.

Saito cabeceo.

— _Aunque un compromiso con el rey de Zeron arreglaría muchas cosas en Tristain_— pensó ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Potter miro atentamente la hoja en la oficina la había leído unas cinco veces en total y aun no comprendía como podían haberse escapado.

— ¿Seguro que no los dejo ir?— pregunto a Neville.

— Nuestros hombres lo vieron personalmente, mando a mas de una docena de soldados, siete de ellos eran Elites de Germania— aclaro el chico.

La carta era más que nada un agradecimiento por la información provista por sus hombres, información que mostraba venta de armas, y materiales de una persona influyente de Germania a unos traficantes de Gallia.

—_Traficantes que estoy seguro que trabaja para el propio Rey de Gallia_— pensó el chico.

— Este hecho, sumándole lo de lord Bidasha y además los famulatus que se encontraron en las fronteras de Germania...Harry esto no es solo un plan de Gallia para una guerra contra o Germania o como tu sospechas, contra Romalia...Esto es una declaración de guerra contra Zeron o al menos la unión de Gallia con terroristas de nuestro país, lo que también es una declaración de guerra— aclaro Neville.

— Las pruebas no son suficientes Neville, que quieres que Haga, que vaya a Gallia y le declare la guerra al rey— dijo Potter.

— No, pero deberíamos enviar al menos algunos espías— aclaro Neville.

— Me estoy concentrando en Romalia y Germania, no puedo también mandar a gente a Gallia— aclaro Potter.

— EL intento de asesinato de la reina Henrietta también puede ser obra de ellos— indico Neville.

— Si, o también puede ser simplemente un rival político, sino mal recuerdo Tristain no está en su mejor momento, y si un rival quiere derrocar a Henrietta esta es su oportunidad— aclaro el chico.

— Soy tu guardia principal y el líder del escuadrón de dragones, mi deber es recomendarte tus opciones militares tanto como el de Ron, si las cosas siguen así, y tu no haces nada, Zeron será perjudicada— termino Neville.

— Lo sé, pero ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada...No temas, ya estoy en desarrollando un plan, para encargarme de Galia, no creas que el encontrar esos famulatus, no me a afectado Neville— musito Potter.

El soldado dio media vuelta y se retiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— No hay mucha opción mi Reina, tanto yo como sus concejeros reales lo consideramos la mejor opción dentro de las que tenemos— aclaro el cardinal Mazarin.

— Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, y nada está decidido— indico ella.

El cardinal le entrego un papel y ella lo leyó, para luego fruncir la ceja.

— Como vera esto es un documento con la petición de un contrato matrimonial entre usted y el rey de Zeron, ya todos los concejeros y ministros del país lo hemos firmado, con su firma seria un contrato legal— aclaro él.

— ¿Porque Zeron? ¿Porque no Gallia? ¿O Germania? — pregunto ella.

El cardinal la miro con algo de melancolía.

— Es el mejor para nosotros y usted, Majestad cree que no note su comportamiento luego de los días que paso en Zeron, cree que la señorita Agnes es la única guardia que la está vigilando— indico el hombre.

Henrietta parpadeo.

— ¿Me estas vigilando? — pregunto ella.

— Que esperaba majestad, luego de el intento ante su vida en Zeron, es necesario, pero no viene al caso, el caso es que usted y el Rey de Zeron tuvieron una relación ilícita que podara ser perjudicial para el reino, no hice nada al principio simplemente por que espere que usted acepte rápidamente un compromiso, pero majestad, tenga encuentra lo que paso en la fiesta de Lord Shaun, cree que nadie de Germania la vio, que esos rumores no la afectan— aclaro él.

La reina suspiro.

— Majestad, esto no es solo por Tristain, creo que el Rey Potter es la respuesta a muchos problemas del reino— aclaro él.

— El rey Potter no tiene porque aceptar, no podemos ofrecerle mucho— se defendió ella.

— El rey ya demostró su interés, mucho antes de Germania, la invitación a su reino, las hermosas flores que le mando, lo que paso en Germania, creo que demuestra que esta mas que interesado— indico el hombre.

Henrietta miro al hombre luego al papel y con una nueva decisión, la chica tomo su pluma y la firmo. El cardinal suspiro al verla hacerlo.

— Zeron no gana nada con esto— musito ella— No aptaran— aclaro.

— Lo hará, lo eh notado majestad, y usted también, el rey aceptara porque usted es la prometida, eso es un hecho, ahora simplemente hay que hacer negocios, y de eso me encargo yo— termino el hombre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	12. Capitulo 12

**Nota: Lamento la tardanza en mis fics, puedo culpar únicamente a la falta de inspiración que me a golpeado fuerte, estoy tratando de actualizar los otros y espero poder hacerlo pronto.**

**Un saludo para todos**.

Harry Potter leía nuevamente la petición del contrato de matrimonio que Tristain envió hace pocos días, Hermione estaba a su lado al parecer tanto satisfecha como feliz. Harry sabia que por alguna razón su castaña mejor amiga deseaba que el acepte el contrato, por alguna razón quería que Harry se case con Henrietta, aunque el chico no entendía muy bien el porque.

Aunque el chico estaba de lo mas sorprendido, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero la verdad ver la firma de Henrietta en el contrato fue tanto una sorpresa como un alivio, el hecho de que la reina este de acuerdo le hacía ponerse feliz.

— ¿Que opinas? — pregunto Potter.

— Acepta— dijo Granger.

— Hermione— advirtió Harry.

La castaña lanzo un suspiro.

— La quiero a ella como reina Harry. Seria perfecta, además seria perfecta también como esposa tuya— aclaro ella.

— Y lo demás, que pasara con Tristain, tienes idea de que tendremos que entregar mucha de nuestra tecnología— aclaro el chico.

— Tristain será absorbida por Zeron, no hay mucho que puedan hacer con eso, si quieren seguir con esto, y no necesariamente tenemos que dar tecnología, más que nada apoyo económico y eso no es problema— aclaro ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo—escucharon ambos y vieron a Draco entrar.

— Draco— saludo Potter.

— Creo que es lo mejor que pudo pasar, la princesa parece una reina competente y ama a sus súbditos, sin hablar que es una mujer joven capaz de darte rápidamente un heredero— aclaro él.

— Otra vez con eso— musito Potter.

— Es importante— aclaro Draco.

— ¿Y los demás que dicen? — pregunto el chico.

— Terry, Luna y Susan están a favor— aclaro él.

— Ron no está seguro— musito la chica.

— Tiene dudas— pregunto él.

— El no quiere a otros países involucrados aun— indico ella.

— A Ginebra le da lo mismo— aclaro Malfoy.

Harry suspiro.

— Solo Ron está en desacuerdo— musito el chico.

— No es totalmente desacuerdo, Ron te seguirá no importa la decisión que tomes— indico la castaña.

— ¿Cuanto falta para fin de año? — pregunto Potter.

— Cinco meses— dijo confundida ella.

— Muy bien, aceptare el compromiso con una condición fundamental— musito el chico.

Draco y Hermione parpadearon y observaron al chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La chica de cabello rosa tatareaba una canción mientras absorbía el aroma de una rosa con su nariz, ella estaba rodeada de decenas de animales que la veían todos con gran curiosidad.

Su nombre era Cattleya Valliere y la verdad estaba de lo más feliz, habían pasado una semana desde la fiesta donde comenzó una relación con el ministro de economía de Zeron y ahora mismo se encontraba extasiada con felicidad.

Su familia se había tomado muy bien el cambio en la inocente y hermosa chica, el hecho que Lord Malfoy era ministro de economía de un país grande como Zeron les hizo ver el buen futuro que su hija tendría, decir que el duque estaba tan feliz que podían verlo bailando sobre una mesa.

Además los rumores hablaban de un posible compromiso entre el Rey de Zeron y la reina Henrietta lo que hacía a su países mas cercanos, y como tal menos problemas a la hora de que su relación evolucione a un compromiso.

Miro hacia arriba del árbol y vio a un búho mirando al resto de los animales con una orgullosa posee.

— _Igualito a Draco_— pensó la chica con una sonrisa.

El búho se llamaba Salazar, un regalo de Draco además de un medio de comunicación directo con el chico.

La chica volvió a sonreír ante la vista del orgulloso animal, el cual tenia cierta similitudes con el atractivo ministro de economía.

—Cattleya— escucho y giro para ver a su madre llegar con su hermana mayor, tenían una expresión serias en sus rostros y la chica suspiro ya era hora de hablar de su relación con Draco Malfoy con su familia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta suspiro luego de la discusión con tres ministros del país, la carta del compromiso fue mandada y respondida.

Le sorprendió de manera grata que la respuesta de Zeron sea aceptar el compromiso, pero la condición del rey de Zeron, que la boda debe ser llevada a cabo antes de fin de año la puso en un dilema, solo faltaban pocos meses para el fin de año después de todo.

No entendía muy bien el porqué de hacerla tan pronto, quizás alguna tradición del país, quizás no. La verdad que no estaba segura.

Por otra parte con el compromiso ya arreglado, era seguro que Zeron enviaría como primero dinero para el reino de Tristain, y uno de sus problemas estaría resuelto. La pregunta era cuando debería ir a Zeron, después de todo su boda seria en cinco meses. Pero debería ir antes para pasar un tiempo ahí, o no.

— Majestad— escucho y vio a Agnes entrar.

— Agnes— saludo la reina.

— En todo el palacio hay rumores de su compromiso— indico la guardia.

— El Rey Potter acepto, supongo que son buenas noticias para Tristain— aclaro la reina.

— Y para usted— indico Agnes.

La reina de cabello purpura cabeceo.

— La ayuda económica debe venir en estas semanas. ¿Cuales son su ordenes? — pregunto la guardia.

— Presumo que un escuadrón militar de Zeron las traerá, pero es mejor que esperemos con nuestros mejores jinetes en las fronteras— indico ella.

— Entiendo, debemos demostrar que no estamos por debajo del nivel de Zeron— dijo Agnes.

La reina cabeceo.

— Presumo que El ministro Malfoy será el encargado de traerlo, posiblemente acompañado de alguien más como el guardia del Rey, Lord Logbotton si no mal recuerdo— indico la reina.

Agnes cabeceo.

— Encárgate— ordeno la reina.

La guardia se inclino y salió del cuarto.

— _Ahora solo me queda esperar y prepararme...Me pregunto cómo Louise se tomara esto, la última vez que hablamos no estaba muy conforme con la idea de que me case con el Rey Potter_— pensó ella.

La puerta fue golpeada y un hombre entro por ella.

— Cardinal Mazarin— saludo la reina.

— Majestad— dijo el hombre.

La reina vio como se acerco a la mesa y se inclino.

— Vengo para recibir sus ordenes, presumo que con las noticias usted estará interesada en terminar con los problemas de aquí, para poder concentrarse en su boda— indico el hombre.

La reina cabeceo.

— La ayuda económica llegara en estas semanas, ya encargue a mi guardia personal que se encargue de su protección, desde Germania hasta aquí— indico ella.

El Cardinal cabeceo.

— Mientras tanto, quiero que los ministros dividan el presupuesto por las regiones, normalmente no daría ordenes ya que es su trabajo y deben hacerlo sin que se los diga, pero no hay que mantener el orden, quiero que la división se no solo dividida por los ministros sino también por los jefes de estado— aclaro ella.

— De modo de controlarlos a ellos— musito el Cardinal.

— Lo has dicho tu mi querido Mazarin— dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante.

— No me sorprende que tome esas medidas, creo que es loable sobre todo cuando esta ayuda viene de Zeron, lo que menos necesitamos es mala fama— aclaro el.

— ¿Podrás poner a gente de confianza?— pregunto ella.

— No lo dude majestad, conozco perfectamente a que jefes de estado poner al mando— indico el luego de inclinarse como saludo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy suspiro luego de firmar el ultimo papel, con esto estaba todo el negocio hecho, ahora solo quedaba ir a la casa de la moneda y retirar el capital para enviar a Tristain.

— Esta listo— escucho el y giro para ver a Neville Longbotton.

Draco Asintió.

— Como quieres hacer esto, Harry me encargo que lo lleve a Tristain apenas este, pero como ministro de economía deberías venir— indico el guardia.

— Planeo hacerlo, aprovechare para dejar claro cualquier cosa que falte en el compromiso— Aclaro el rubio.

— Muy bien, que tal si terminas con esto y partimos mañana a primera hora— dijo Neville.

— Si, me parece perfecto— indico Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry miro con tranquilidad la ciudad por el gran ventanal que hay en el trono.

— ¿Preocupado?— pregunto Hermione Granger a su lado.

El chico encogió sus hombros.

— Se han estado moviendo, realmente creo que tienen un informante en Zeron— musito él.

— Lo dudo, la gente es demasiado leal— indico ella.

— No sobrestimes a nuestra gente, Hermione. Todo ser humano tiene un precio— aclaro él.

— Esa no es la forma de hablar de un Rey— advirtió ella.

— Soy sincero, las cosas se complican, y ahora con este compromiso, creo que fue un error poner la fecha tan pronto— dijo él.

— A mi me parece bien— dijo ella.

— Crees que ella vendrá y nos casaremos...O no mi querida Hermione, debo ir a Tristain, conocer a su gente, sonreír como un idiota mientras saludo a la gente y sobre todo dejo a Zeron desprotegido, los Negados sin duda aprovecharan esta oportunidad— aclaro él.

— Tienes hombres hábiles aquí— se defendió la chica.

— ¿A quién? ¿Ron? Es Hábil en los ataques pero no sabe nada de defensas, Neville estará conmigo, tú te ocuparas de la escuela, Draco tampoco sabe nada de defensas, Terry la prisión lo tiene demasiado ocupado, Susan y Luna ni las tengo en cuenta para esto— aclaro él.

La castaña se mordió los labios.

— Aun esta el capitán Shamen, el Coronel Ligoris...No menosprecies a Zeron— musito ella.

Harry sonrió con ironía ante los nombres.

— No dudo de su habilidad, pero no confió en ellos, han temido por mucho tiempo a los negados, no actuaran con la frialdad necesaria si algo pasara. Y no menosprecio a Zeron, Hermione. Pero tampoco la sobreestimo como lo haces tu— termino el rey.

La castaña lo vio irse y sintió un escalofrió.

— _¿y si tiene razón?_ — pensó ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La llegada del Ministro Malfoy fue festejada por todos los nobles de Tristain. Dicho ministro se encontraba actualmente hablando cordialmente con el cardenal Mazarin además de otros tres jefes de estado. Mientras que Neville Longbotton y cinco de sus hombres esperaban afuera del cuarto con Agnes y su grupo.

— _Solo cinco hombres para custodiar el dinero...Debo presumir que son de elite_— pensó la rubia militar analizando disimuladamente a los hombres.

Tenían una vestimenta similar a la del propio Longbotton. Un uniforme verde oscuro, con capas con la figura de un dragón, un sable enganchado en la cintura izquierda, una varita en la derecha y del lado de la varita había una especie de tuvo que tenía un mango de cuero, tenia similitudes con su mosquete pero media el tamaño de una mano, quizás un poco menos. Agnes presumió que era algún estilo de mosquete de corta distancia aunque jamás había visto algo así.

Mientras que Agnes hacia su inspección, Neville hacia lo mismo con la suya, claro de forma más disimulada. Agnes no llevaba mucho más de lo que hizo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry y en Germania por lo que el chico presumió que siempre se vestía de esa forma y no ocultaba armas exceptuando un cuchillo en su bota derecha.

—_No noto armas de fuego exceptuando los mosquetes...Quizás aun no las han desarrollado_— pensó el chico.

Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta del cuarto mientras él y el cardenal salían hablando entre susurros mientras los otros nobles se quedaron en el cuarto.

— Iremos a almorzar— indico Draco a Neville— quédate a esperar a los nobles y mándale una nota al rey cuando hayan terminado de dividir el capital— termino Malfoy.

Neville asintió con la cabeza y lo vio salir.

Agnes no se movió del lugar y tardaron unos cuarenta minutos más antes que uno de los nobles saliera.

— Todo en orden Lord Longbotton— dijo el noble.

Neville cabeceo y entonces Agnes vio como escribía algo en un pergamino y lo lanzaba en el aire, este antes de caer al suelo fue tomado por una águila que entro y salió del edificio en medio segundo.

— Lady Agnes— escucho la rubia y miro al moreno.

— creo que debemos acompañar al ministro Malfoy— indico él.

Ella cabeceo y señalo a una de sus lugartenientes.

— Mariam los acompañara, sino le molesta Lord Longbotton, debo informar a la reina— indico ella.

El chico cabeceo y la vio partir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— Entonces el compromiso es algo definitivo— se escucho a una voz.

— Eso parece— dijo otra.

El lugar era un edificio abandonado donde cuatro figuras hablan.

— No eh podido mandar ninguna felicitación— dijo uno de ellos con gracia.

Los otros tres rieron con diversión.

— ¿Que hay de los elfos?— pregunto uno.

— No sospechan nada aun, y si lo hicieran culparan al otro elfo, nada que nos incrimine— dijo uno de ellos.

— Tanto los Elfos como Zeron no necesitan incriminarnos para atacarnos Durza— dijo Otro.

Durza giro para verlo y luego se encogió de hombros.

— No saben de nosotros— indico él.

— Potter sospecha— dijo otro.

— Por supuesto que lo hace, Potter es el único que ha sido testigo de lo que hacemos, pero tranquilízate Leviasic, ni él sabe lo que le espera, ni siquiera susurros o rumores hay de nosotros, hemos sido precavidos— indico Durza.

— No tan precavidos...Potter encontró los collares de obediencia en Germania— indico otro hombre.

— Tuvo solo suerte en encontrar esos famulatus, solo eso suerte— indico Durza.

— Pues esa suerte debe cambiar si deseamos seguir con nuestro plan— se escucho y los cuatro obres giraron para ver a una nueva persona entrar.

— El rey de Galia nos honra con su presencia— dijo Durza con Malicia.

El recién llegado le sonrió con inocencia.

— Vamos Durza, sabes que yo siempre llego algo tarde— dijo el divertido.

— Presumo que los planes marchan bien, no te veo preocupado— indico Durza.

— Nunca me preocupo, pero sí, estamos mejor de lo que pensamos, El rey Potter descubrió de nuestro proveedor en Germania, pero fue tarde, el cargamento llego hace semanas— indico el Rey de Galia.

— Eso quiere decir que el Elfo ya a hecho varias de esas cosas— musito durza.

El rey de Galia sonrió con malicia.

— Tengo actualmente una docena de piedras de fuego, y ya están los preparativos para comenzar una guerra contra Romelia— aclaro él.

— Debemos esperar— musito otro.

El rey y durza giraron.

— ¿Porque? Una docena de piedras están hechas, y con un ataque a gran escala podríamos destruir a Romalia fácilmente— indico Durza.

— Lo has olvidado, Durza. Potter tiene conocimientos de magia elfica, reconocerá sin duda el poder de las piedras de fuego, no aun no podemos declarar una guerra, no hasta que tengamos a Potter distraído— indico el otro.

— Vodak tiene razón, si Potter llega a sospechar de la ayuda del elfo, nos costara, declarara guerra contra Galia y entonces todo estará perdido, no podemos darnos el lujo de una Guerra contra Zeron aun, pronto sí, pero no todavía. Romalia caerá, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de que Potter intervenga— otro de los hombres.

— Esperaremos hasta que termine este compromiso, dejemos que la reina Henrrieta distraiga al joven rey en la cama— indico Durza.

— Si, durante esta boda, Zeron y Tristain se unirán, eso hará que Potter este demasiado distraído en la unión como para tomar en cuenta la guerra que se desata en Romalia— termino Vodak

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
